I Love Her
by Emri
Summary: Jesse St James and Quinn Fabray are best friends. When Jesse moves to go to Mckinley, Quinn decides to go with him. But when she falls for Jesse's girl will their friendship survive? St Berry eventually Faberry and St Hummel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read and review...**

I was walking down the hallway to get to my locker before my first class of the day. As I entered my combination and swung my locker door open my best friend slid up beside me and opened his locker. We both pulled out our Maths book because we had the same class next and as I closed my locker I leaned against it and looked at him.

He had yet to say anything and that was so not like him. Most times I had trouble shutting him up. He looked up at me with sad eyes and so I said, "Hey Jesse, are you okay man?" He turned away and we started walking to class as he replied, "Hey Quinn, how do you feel about going to the Coffee Bean at lunch?"

"Yeah, I love that place," I waited for him to say more and when he didn`t I stopped and said,

"Jesse, I`m your best friend, talk to me."

"I will at lunch, I`ll meet you by your car."

With that he walked off and I followed him slowly. Even though we sat together during Maths he didn`t say a word and as soon as the bell rang he was out of his seat and running for the door. Something was definitely not right.

As I pondered what could be wrong, I got to my History class I took my seat next to Olivia. She was one of the girls that was in Vocal Adrenaline with Me and Jesse and we were good friends. I shot her a smile as the lesson began but I didn`t take anything in for the rest of the morning.

When the Lunch bell rang I almost ran for my car and I got there in record time. I was expecting to be early but Jesse was already stood there leaning against my car and staring at his shoes.

He nodded to me as I approached and I opened the car. We got in and he automatically started fussing with the radio. This was more like the Jesse I know so I smiled as I drove to the Coffee Bean.

It was January so we bundled up as we walked into the shop. Jesse walked straight to the counter and ordered our usual before taking a booth next to the window. I blew on my coffee before sighing and saying, "Talk to me Jesse." Grey eyes met hazel and he took a moment to collect his thoughts before he said, "I`ve been dating someone." I was relieved I thought this was going to be bad news so I smiled as I said, "That`s great Jess,"

"Yeah it is, but the thing is that she won`t be with me anymore." I shot him a confused look so he elaborated.

"You see she is in New Directions and she says that she can`t be with me because I am the enemy."

"I`m so sorry," I squeezed his arm a bit to try to comfort him.

"Well I have a plan, I am going to move in with my Uncle Mark and then I will be in the school district of McKinley High. I won`t be the enemy anymore." He smiled at me as if this were the best plan in the world but his Uncle lived almost two hours away from here. I asked, "So your leaving Carmel High?" He nodded and I added, "But you don`t know anyone there, you will be by yourself."

"Well I know Rachel and I am sure I will fit in with her friends." He said confidently. I had known him since we were four years old so I could see through his false bravado. That`s when I realised something, "How come you never told me you were dating someone?"

He looked slightly ashamed as he muttered, "We have only been dating for a week but it was love at first sight. I have to be with her, whatever it takes." I shake my head at him. He is such a hopeless romantic.

"I will be moving to my Uncle`s house Friday after school Q so tomorrow will be my last day in school. I am going to miss you so much but you can still come and visit. I don`t know if I could perform anywhere without my Blonde Cheerleader, supporting me." I smiled and looked down at my blue and gold Carmel Cheerleading uniform, "Aren`t you nervous?"

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Always," I replied with a small smile.

"I am really scared, I mean Mark and I don`t always get along, I think he prefers you and well I am worried about not fitting in."

I said the only thing I could think off, the thing he loved to hear, "You are Jesse St James and you are going to be a Broadway star, you can handle anything." He grinned at me because that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"You are so cheesy Quinn Fabray."

"You love my cheese, it balances out your drama." I shot back. He laughed and cheekily replied,

"What are you going to do without me?" I chuckled at that then innocently suggested,

"Party?"

He threw a piece of his muffin at my head, which I quickly dodged as he said, "I am the life of Carmel High Parties."

"You sit in the corner humming show tunes." He couldn`t deny it so he went back to eating his muffin and I looked out the window at the winter scene before me. Jesse`s words kept playing in my head as I picked up my own muffin, 'I am really scared.' He is my best friend I have to help him somehow. He can`t do this on his own. That`s when I made my decision but I didn`t want to tell Jesse yet. Not until I asked my parents.

When we finished we walked back out to my car and drove to school. On the way I asked, "So what does Coach Corcoran think about your plan?" He looked at his lap and said,

"She doesn`t know." I nearly swerved off the road.

"Jess, she is going to murder you."

"No she won`t because I will be gone by the time she finds out." I shake my head at him incredulously. It is a good plan but to leave her high and dry when she is losing her star did not sit well with me. I told him as much but he simply said, "She will try to convince me to stay and I just can`t do that." When he said it like that I understood where he was coming from.

I pulled into a space and we parted ways for our afternoon classes. As I walked to my class I stopped by the office and collected the forms I would need to put my plan into action. The afternoon couldn`t end quick enough and as soon as we finished Glee Rehearsals I was the first one out the door. I almost forgot that I was supposed to take Olivia home and nearly drove off without her.

Luckily she opened the door before I drove off.

"Thanks for this Quinn, its very sweet of you," she said batting her eyelashes. I glanced over at her and smiled as I replied, "No problem."

I am not an idiot she is totally flirting with me and she is hot. I would sleep with her normally but it would be wrong to lead her on when I may not even be in Carmel in two days time. Many people would say I`m a heart breaker because I never stay with one person very long but I do care about people's feelings. Its often that they don`t care about mine. We make some small talk and as we pull up outside her house she gives me a quick peck on the cheek. She gets out and waves goodbye before walking to her front door swaying her hips more than necessary. I watch her until she goes inside then drive home ready to talk to my parents.

As I walk inside my house I see both of my parents sat in the living room which is a rare occurrence. They are very rarely home at the same time. My mother calls to me, "Quinnie, could you come in here a moment?"

"Sure Mom," I call back and I come to a stop, stood in front of them. They both stand up and I start to get nervous.

"Honey, your father and I are going to be going on a business trip for the next few months." I look at my Dad and he doesn`t look upset by this he just adds, "We will leave you money of course." I know this is better than I could of hoped for so I say, "Don`t worry about it, that`s fine. I was hoping I could stay with Jesse and his uncle for a little while anyway."

"That sounds great honey" My mother added clearly starting to loose interest. My father had already wandered off so I said, "All I need is for you to sign these." I dug the forms out of my bag and handed them to my mother. She signed them quickly without reading them and then wandered off as well.

My parents being disinterested in me was not something new so I walked up to my bedroom happy that my plan had worked out so perfectly. Tomorrow afternoon I would be moving into the McKinley High School district with my best friend.

Later on in the evening as I was doing my homework my father walked into my room. He handed me a cheque and said, "That should be enough for three months." It wasn`t a question it was a statement. As I looked at the numbers on the paper I was amazed and answered, "Yeah this is plenty, thanks Dad." He nodded his head and as he walked out the room he threw back over his shoulder, "Your mother and I are leaving first thing in the morning before you wake up so, goodbye." With that he walked out the door.

Usually I would cry when he would do something so cold hearted but I was used to it by now.

A small voice deep down kept telling that there was nothing left for me in this town. My parents are non existent and my best friend is about to leave. I didn`t want to be here anymore, it was time to move on. I went to sleep knowing that I made the right decision.

I woke up the next day to a big empty house but it didn`t bother me as much as usual. I got changed into my Carmel cheerleading uniform for the last time and drove to Jesse`s house to pick him up for school. When he had turned sixteen his parents gave him a choice, he could either go to New York for the weekend of he could have a car. The fact that I am driving him to school should tell you which one he chose.

He got in the car still looking sombre and sighed, "Hey Q." I knew I had to tell him straight away so I kind of blurted out, "I`m going to McKinley with you." He looked confused to say the least. He opened his mouth a couple of times but nothing came out. I smirked because I had finally rendered the eternally talkative one, speechless. He finally spluttered out, "How?"

"My parents are leaving for the next three months so when I asked if I could come with you they signed the school forms and said yes." He was starting to smile and he asked, "So we are moving to Lima Heights?"

"Oh yeah!" I shouted and he leaned over the centre console and hugged me.

"Thank you so much, I will feel so much better if your there too. This is going to be so much fun."

The day went by quickly after my announcement. Jesse and I spent all our time together talking about our plans for the move. We dropped my forms off at the office and they informed me that I would be starting at McKinley on Monday, the same day as Jesse.

As we were no longer in Vocal Adrenaline we skipped Glee Practise so that we could go home and finish packing. On the drive home I asked a question that I probably should have asked sooner, "Jess, how long are we going to be in Lima Heights?" He looked at me and searched my face. I hated it when he did that because he is the only one who can truly read me.

After a minute he said, "I plan to move here for the rest of high school." I glanced at him as I thought about what he said. I then asked myself where my family was, my home. It certainly wasn`t with my parents and the only other important person in my life was Jesse. I had a smile on my face as I said, "This better be a frickin' awesome place Jess, if I`m going to live here for the next two and a half years." He grinned and me but I could tell something was bothering him. I asked, "How is your Mom taking this?" He gave me a look and answered, "She was happy that I won`t be bothering her anymore." I nodded. Of course I understood how he felt. It was one of the things that had drawn us together as kids, the fact that our parents didn`t care about us. He needed attention and I needed somebody who cared about me. It was like we were meant to be best friends.

We stopped at Jesse`s house first and went inside. I walked into Jesse`s bedroom which was so familiar and watched as he packed the last few things that he needed. He didn`t plan to come back here so as he closed the door behind him, I said goodbye to the place I thought of as a second home. I loaded his four suitcases into the back of my truck and was for the first time thankful that my Dad had chosen my car. The car I had wanted would not have been able to carry all of our luggage.

We then went to my house and I realised I wouldn`t be coming back here. My parents would probably pay me to stay in Lima Heights until I went to college. I went to my room and started filling my suitcases. Jesse flopped down on my bed and started to play with my ipod. That boy thought you needed background music to everything. "Make it something good, Curly," I called over my shoulder. He scoffed and said, "All of my musical choices are excellent."

"Just no musicals," I replied. He scoffed and proceeded to put on some Snow Patrol. After a few seconds he winced and got off my bed and said, "I can`t torture myself with this music any longer, I`ll go make car snacks."

"Your so dramatic," I called attempting to throw an old t-shirt at his head but it ended up hitting the closing door.

"You love it," He shouted from the stairs. I shook my head but laughed. I finished packing quite quickly. I left very little behind but all my stuff fit into three suitcases and my backpack and not forgetting my guitar in its case. I changed out of cheerleading uniform into jeans and a Carmel Hoodie and hung up the uniform in my closet. I lugged my stuff down the stairs as Jesse came out of the Kitchen holding two small plastic bags.

"Cucumber sandwiches," he explained. I groaned and he laughed at me and helped me load my stuff in the truck.

I looked back at my house, one final time and felt no regrets as I drove away.

Jesse seemed to be back to his normal self as he kept up constant chatter as we drove. We talked about everything from leaving Carmel to what we would wear on Monday and it felt really good to just talk through everything. I knew at the end of the day, I could always rely on him.

A little over two hours later we pulled up outside a good sized two story house. I pulled into the driveway next to a beat up looking Sedan. I saw the door swing open and before I could step out

Mark had me in a huge hug. I returned it happily then pulled back to look into grey eyes that were the exact same as my best friend's.

Mark St James was the spitting image of Jesse except that he was quite a bit taller and significantly more muscled. He really was a gentle giant though.

He walked around to the other side of the car and as Jesse stood up he pulled him into the same hug that he had just given me. Jesse was surprised at first but soon hugged him back. They were both smiling as Mark said, "I am so glad that you two are here, it will be so nice to be living with someone again." Mark and his wife had divorced about six months ago and he was devastated. He continued to speak as he pulled some suitcases out of the back, "I have two spare bedrooms but you will have to share a bathroom, I hope that`s not a problem?"

"No, of course not," I replied quickly just grateful that he was taking us in. Jesse agreed with me and we grabbed the rest of the cases. He really did have a lovely house and we had great sized bedrooms. There was two doors into the bathroom, one from each of our bedrooms but Jesse said, "This should be alright as long as you clean up after yourself."

"Don`t count on it." I teased. Truth was that I wasn`t that messy, he was just a clean freak.

I walked into my new bedroom which was painted a light shade of cream. It had a huge double bed, a walk in wardrobe, a desk and lots of bookshelves. I felt like I could be really happy here. After I packed all my stuff away I went into Jesse`s room and sat down on his desk chair. He was just finishing up as I said, "So what do you think?" He turned to me with a huge grin on his face as he said, "Its perfect." I smiled too, glad that we were both happy.

Mark shouted up the stairs that it was time for dinner. Eating a family meal wasn`t something that we were used to but we both took it in our stride. Mark was a great cook and as we sat at his (now our) pristine dining table it was easy to talk to him. We told him everything about why we moved and how happy we were to be here. I was really glad that Mark and Jesse were getting on because I knew Jesse was worried about that.

We walked up the stairs together about an hour after dinner as we were both exhausted from the move. As we reached our doors he turned to me grinning and said, "Tomorrow we go exploring."

"I can`t wait." I replied honestly.

**A/N: Hope you like it. I wanted to get in the Jesse/Quinn friendship because its important to the story. I also wanted explain how they are both able to just move to Lima Heights so easily. Next chapter we will meet Rachel. Please review if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, your support means everything.**

**For those of you confused with the pairings, this story is going to end up being Rachel and Quinn with a little bit of Jesse and Kurt on the side.**

**Here`s the new chapter enjoy...**

As I walked out the front door of my new home and breathed in the crisp, January air, I was ready to explore my new town. Jesse and I got into my car and I asked, "So where are we going?"

"I have it all planned out, our first stop is the coffee shop on the main street. I know that we need to find a new one."

"Then lets go," I said as I drove off, following signs to the main street. It didn`t take long to find the coffee shop Jesse had referred to. It was a small,cosy shop called the 'Sit and drink'. As we sat at a small table I decided that I liked the place, despite the incredibly stupid name.

A tall boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes, dressed in an apron walked over to us and said, "What can I get you?" I looked at Jesse to ask what he wanted but I stopped, slightly shocked to see that he was staring at the boy with his mouth open. The boy was staring right back and they seem to be having a moment.

It felt wrong to interrupt so I just waited and not for the first time in my life wondered if Jesse was gay. Most people assumed that he was because he loved musicals and spent about 30 minutes each morning doing his hair. I would always defend him when someone would say this because he always got really quiet and so I would have to set them straight (No pun intended). I had asked Jesse about it once before and I told him he could be honest because I wouldn`t judge him, I mean I`m gay for crying out loud. He just swore up and down that he was straight and I left it at that.

The silent staring was broken when the boy held out his hand to Jesse and said, "My name is Kurt Hummel." Jesse just took the hand and shook it several times before replying with a little bit of a squeak, "Jesse St James."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurt said smoothly and all Jesse could do was say,

"You to."

I decided to try to save him some embarrassment and introduced myself to Kurt. I held out my hand and said, "My name`s Quinn Fabray." The way he turned his head to me so dramatically left no doubt in my mind that he was gay.

"Pleasure to meet you too, so what can I get you?" Kurt repeated the question. I looked down and ordered two of the first thing I saw.

"Coming right up," he said as he walked back to the counter. I turned to Jesse and his eyes were a little bit glazed over. I slapped him on the arm and said, "What is wrong with you?"

"He has incredible eyes," He muttered dreamily almost to himself.

"Jesse, you have a girlfriend," I felt the need to remind him. He came back to reality and said with a wistful look, "I know but damn is he nice to look at." I gave him a look which he barely noticed and before I had time to call him out for acting so obviously gay, Kurt came back over with our drinks.

As he put Jesse`s down he handed over a napkin. When he walked away he looked over his shoulder and said, "Call me." I was shocked that the tall boy would be so forward and noticed that he had in fact given Jesse his phone number. My best friend in question looked very pleased with himself as he took a sip of his drink. He scowled at it and his attention came back to me as he said, "What did you order?"

"First thing I saw to try to save you from embarrassment in front of your crush." I explained to him.

He blushed at that and as I took a sip of my drink I instantly agreed with him. I stood up and dropped some money on the table and Jesse followed me reluctantly out of the little shop but not before one long backwards glance. I looked back as Kurt waved to him and he turned with a goofy smile on his face.

When we were back in the safety of my car, I took a deep breathe and asked, "Jesse are you gay?"

He just looked at me with a negative ready on his lips but then he sat back and ran his hand through his hair. "I don`t know," He whispered with his eyes closed.

"So then what are you doing with Rachel if you are so confused?" I asked. He had filled me in on everything he knew about Rachel after dinner yesterday though I had yet to have even seen a picture. He hadn`t even described how she looked to me which I thought was a bit odd.

He didn`t answer me he just sighed again and shook his head. I knew that I shouldn`t push so I changed the topic.

"So where to next?" He gave me a small smile as we set off. We went to a lot of places that he said it was crucial we visit. I didn`t see anything significant about the places. We went to the park, the shopping centre and even the local petting zoo. Jesse seemed to enjoy himself which was good.

We came home in time for dinner which we once again ate with Mark. We told him about our day and I was struck with just how easy and comfortable it was to talk to him. Jesse seemed to agree with me as he was the most talkative one.

"So what are you kids doing tonight?" Mark asked us as he swallowed a big mouthful of spaghetti.

"Well I was hoping to go and see the local theatre`s production of Funny Girl as my girlfriend is playing the starring role." This was the first I had heard of his plan but I did want to meet his girlfriend so didn`t say anything. Mark nodded and said, "That sounds great just make sure your home by midnight." Again we were both shocked at having to live with those kinds of rules, our parents wanted us out of the house as much as possible, but quickly agreed.

When we finished the meal and thanked Mark, we got changed and headed to the Lima Community Theatre on the other side of town. It wasn`t too busy and Jesse informed me that the show had already been running for a number of nights. We were able to get seats a few rows back which Jesse was very excited about. All I could do was pray there was snacks because I don`t really care about musicals. I had put up with them all these years because of Jesse.

The show started and unfortunately there were no snacks. I sat back and watched as a small, tan girl with dark brown hair and eyes moved gracefully to centre stage. I was mesmerised. She was the most beautiful girl I had seen in my life and after a little while she started to sing and I was blown away again. He voice was perfect and seemed to speak to my very soul. For a moment during the song she made eye contact with me and I felt a shiver run down my spine from the intensity of the gaze. She was so graceful as she moved and I could only see her on the stage.

Very soon the performance was over and we both stood up to applaud. As the girl took her final bows and Jesse blew her a kiss which she caught and held to her heart, it finally hit me. That girl was Rachel, Jesse`s girlfriend. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach but I still followed him backstage as he went to see Rachel. I was nervous to say the least as I would soon be confronted by the object of my thoughts for the past two hours.

We got to a door which Jesse knocked on. I noticed there were two pieces of paper on the door. The first had a hand drawn picture of a gold star on it, the second was below that and it had 'Rachel Berry' written on it in beautiful writing. The door swung open and Rachel gave Jesse a tight hug as he stood in the doorway. She looked over his shoulder at me and I could feel the intensity as Brown met Hazel for the second time that night. That`s when I realised she had felt the same connection as I had when our eyes met earlier.

Jesse pulled away from the hug saying, "You were incredible Rachel, a truly spectacular performance." She pulled her eyes away from me and smiled at him. "Thank you Honey, I try to give my best for every performance. Now you have yet to introduce us," she said gesturing to me. I took the initiative and offered my hand as I said, "My name is Quinn Fabray and can I say you were absolutely breathtaking on that stage." She shook my hand and blushed a little at my compliment. I thought it looked cute but it still occurred to me that she hadn`t blushed when Jesse complemented her.

"Rachel Berry and thank you," she said and then released my hand. I already missed the contact but tried to push that thought aside. This was my best friend`s girlfriend. She led us into her changing room and told us to have a seat on the sofa while she got changed behind a curtain.

"So how do you know Jesse?" she asked me whilst peering round the curtain. I caught a look at a little too much skin and it nearly made me forget what she had asked but I kept my self control. At Carmel I was the HBIC and I was always calm and collected. I pulled that control out now as I confidently responded, "We have been best friends since we were four years old."

"Oh that is so sweet," I heard her reply from behind the curtain. She walked out fully clothed and came over and sat in Jesse`s lap. He put his arms around her waist and I had to look away. Luckily at that moment there was another knock on the door.

Rachel got up to go and answer it and let in two people. One was an African American girl who gave Rachel a big hug and congratulated her. The other one was Kurt Hummel the boy who had come onto to Jesse in the Sit and Drink. Jesse looked shocked and Kurt just looked pleasantly surprised. Rachel came over to introduce us. The girl was called Mercedes and I stood up to shake her hand but Jesse just stayed where he was looking kind of scared.

I could read Jesse as well as he could read me so I knew what he was thinking. He was panicking because he was attracted to Kurt and although he didn`t do anything wrong at the café he was still nervous that somehow Kurt knew and would tell Rachel.

To ease some tension I turned to Kurt and said, "Nice to meet you again Kurt."

"The pleasure is all mine Miss Fabray," He turned to Jesse, "Mr St James." Jesse just nodded back to him as Rachel asked, "When did you guys meet?" Kurt took it upon himself to answer and said, "They came in for a coffee this morning, though I must say they bought the most disgusting coffee on the menu." I laughed at that and tried to cover up my real reason for the purchase by saying, "Well, its a new place you got to try new things," I saw Jesse flinch minutely next to me and realised how that must of sounded. Luckily nobody else noticed they just smiled along with me.

"Well Rach, we decided that as your new boyfriend is in town that we should all take you to dinner to celebrate your performance and get to know Jesse," Mercedes said.

"That is a fantastic idea Mercedes, we should go to Breadsticks now to avoid the rush." Rachel replied whilst picking up her bag. She took Jesse`s hand and pulled him out the door. Mercedes, Kurt and I walked out behind them and I could tell by the way he was walking that Jesse was uncomfortable. We got out to the car park and we decided that Jesse and I would follow them to Breadsticks in my truck.

As soon as we got inside Jesse visibly relaxed. I started to follow Kurt`s little blue Ford as I said, "Talk to me Jesse." He put his hand over his eyes as he said, "I can`t stop thinking about Kurt." I sighed. This was a difficult situation and so I gave him the best advice that I could, "You can`t lead Rachel on if your into Kurt so you have to make a decision." I have to admit I was a little biased as if Rachel and Jesse weren`t dating then I would be free to be with her. I wasn`t sure where that thought came from. She was Jesse`s girlfriend and I had to be neutral and supportive.

"I just need some time to think." I nodded my head and the rest of the trip was spent in silence.

We got out of the car and headed into a little restaurant that seemed nice enough but was jam packed with people. I guess we didn`t avoid the rush. We did get a booth when Rachel gave her name but I could have sworn I saw her slip the guy some money. Either way we sat down and I had the misfortune to be sat directly opposite Rachel.

I watched as they were touching and kissing so I distracted myself by talking to Mercedes who was sat next to me. It didn`t escape my notice that Kurt also threw himself into the conversation rather than watch the happy couple.

We chatted about all kinds of things as we ate and I barely looked across the table because the couple had yet to break apart. What did get Rachel to lean away from her boyfriend was when Mercedes asked, "So do you sing Quinn?" Rachel looked very interested now and so I said quietly, "A little bit." Jesse scoffed at that and we all turned to look at him. He answered the looks by saying, "She was the female lead in Vocal Adrenaline." They all turned to stare at me and I muttered, "Thanks Jess," and carried on eating.

"Why didn`t you want them to know?" He asked me.

"Because that`s not who I am anymore. I am starting fresh here."

He searched my face for a moment before nodding and going back to his food. Conversation returned to normal but I noticed that Rachel was still looking at me with a confused look on her face. I couldn`t help but notice how beautiful and brown her eyes were. They were deep as well and I felt like I was drowning in them. We were interrupted by Kurt`s voice as he said, "Its getting late, we better head home." We all agreed and Jesse dashed to the bathroom to 'freshen up' before we left.

Kurt and Mercedes walked to the car but Rachel said that she wanted to wait to say goodbye to Jesse. I waited as well and as soon as we were alone she asked, "Why do you want a fresh start?" I looked at her, a lie ready on my lips but as I looked at her I couldn`t bring myself to do it. I replied honestly, "Because the person I was in Carmel is someone that I wish I could leave behind, now I have a chance to."

"What was wrong with the person you were?" She pressed further. I wasn`t sure how to answer her and was luckily saved by Jesse coming back. He put his arms around her and kissed her before pulling away and saying, "I`ll see you tomorrow."

"I`ll be there." She said as we parted ways for our cars. I looked back and she gave me a little wave and I returned it. Jesse and I didn`t say anything on the way home as we were too wrapped up in our own thoughts. We went straight to bed as soon as we got home and we said the bare minimum. As I got into my bed, I closed my eyes and all I could see was chocolate eyes staring back at me. I thought about the day so far and how I hoped that Jesse would pick Kurt. It kind of hurt to see him kissing her. I rolled over in bed and scolded myself for how silly it was to be thinking those things after only a few hours of meeting someone. But there is such a thing as love at first sight, isn`t there? That question kept rolling around in my head as I got very little sleep that night.

I rolled out of bed at about ten the next morning which was a stupid time to wake up on a Sunday morning. I got dressed and went downstairs and that`s when I noticed that Jesse and Rachel were sat on the sofa watching a DVD.

I tried to sneak past but Jesse saw me, "What are you doing up so early?" he asked in an incredibly chipper voice. I groaned at his happiness and said, "I really don`t know." I saw Rachel`s confused face and he explained," Its rare for her to get up before midday on a weekend," Her face lit up with comprehension and she asked, "Would you like to watch the DVD with us, its Rent." I made up a quick excuse on the spot, "Actually I was going to go for a run but thanks anyway," I turned and poured some coffee and heard Jesse say, "She`s not a big fan of musicals," I then heard a very dramatic gasp and turned to see Rachel clutching her heart and staring at me. "Is it even possible for somebody to not like musicals?" She asked teasingly.

"Its very possible," I replied laughing at her cuteness. She then turned very serious as she said, "I will make you love musicals." I laughed again and she pouted which I thought was adorable.

"Don`t hold your breathe, Jesse`s been trying for years."

"We`ll see." she muttered as I left the room.

I pulled on my running clothes grabbed my ipod and was out the door straight after that. I got into the music trying to forget about everything from the past couple of days. All the changes and in particular a certain brunette. There was just me, running on a path in the park.

It was working quite successfully until I ran around a corner in a particularly wooded area of the park and crashed into somebody running in the opposite direction.

I landed on top of the person with my arms on either side of their head. I looked down and saw a very familiar looking Latina girl, with black hair and dark eyes. I quickly got off her and offered her my hand and pulled her up. I turned off my music and apologized to her, "I`m really sorry I just wasn`t paying attention," She looked me up and down and I think I saw a glint of recognition in her eyes, "Your the cheerleading captain for Carmel High aren`t you?" she asked. I still didn`t recognize her but answered, "Not anymore, I recently moved here so I will be going to McKinley." That`s when I recognized her and I added, "Your the captain for McKinley." It was a statement but she nodded anyway and said, "Santana Lopez."

"Quinn Fabray." We started to walk together in the direction I just came from and she asked me, "So why did you move, decided you wanted to be in a school with a winning cheerleading team for once?" she joked.

I laughed and said, "Something like that."

"Where do you live?"

"I live two blocks in that direction I said pointing East. I`m living with my best friend and his Uncle."

"How come."

"Because, its free and I really needed a fresh start."

Our eyes connected for a moment and I think she could see some pain in my eyes because she didn`t ask me anymore about it. I couldn`t help but draw a contrast between Santana and Rachel because Rachel hadn`t stopped questioning me last night. My train of thought was interrupted when Santana said, "Well I now know how you can make it up to me after knocking me down in the woods."

"How?" I asked and she gestured to a small ice cream stand at the edge of the park.

"Doesn`t that defeat the purpose of running?" I teased her.

She laughed then said, "Well I run because sometimes its the only thing that keeps me sane."

"I definitely agree with you on that," I replied and as she got to the ice cream counter and ordered a rocky road ice cream I couldn`t help but think I had a lot in common with this girl. I ordered the same and we sat down on a bench after I paid. We talked for a while before we got up to part ways.

"Well it was nice to meet you Quinn Fabray, maybe I`ll see you in school tomorrow,"

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too Santana Lopez., I`ll see you around."

We parted with a smile and I thought how great it was that I had made three friends in two days. I didn`t know what to class Rachel as. She fell into a category that was completely her own.

I came back to the house and noticed that Rachel and Jesse were both asleep on the sofa and the TV had turned itself off. They looked so comfortable together and I threw a blanket over them before I walked up to my bedroom. I couldn`t bring myself to go back downstairs so I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in my bedroom thinking about the girl sleeping on the sofa.

**A/N:Please review if you want more... Next chapter Quinn and Jesse`s first day at McKinley!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on Monday morning and stood in front of my open closet. As I got my clothes I was struck with the fact that I wasn`t a cheerleader anymore. I wasn`t anything. I could walk into McKinley High School and be whoever I wanted to be today. I would miss cheerleading but it was something that I would have to sacrifice for this opportunity. I changed into black skinny jeans a t-shirt, jacket and of course put on my little cross necklace before I walked down the stairs.

I went into the kitchen and Jesse was already there eating his incredibly balanced breakfast. I picked up an apple as I said, "Morning, excited for today?" He turned to look at me and said seriously, "It should be interesting."

"Where`s Mark?" I asked.

"Already gone to work."

We quickly finished our breakfast and headed out to my truck. We were set to meet Rachel 15 minutes before the first bell so that she could give us a quick tour. We pulled into the car park and I parked next to Rachel`s little red mini. She was standing next to it and as soon as Jesse got out she gave him a big hug. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing.

It was so different from her weekend clothes. She was wearing an incredibly short skirt which showed off her long tan legs and I found myself staring. It ended about an inch below her ass and then I got lost on another train of thought before I realised I was staring at the before mentioned part of her body.

I looked away to examine the school. It was a decent size like pretty much everything else in this town. I could see flashes of red and white on the fields to the side of the school and I realised the Football players and Cheerio`s were practising. I couldn`t help but think of the cereal when I thought Cheerio`s but Rachel had told me that its what they called themselves so I went along with it. I turned back as they broke apart and noticed that Rachel had been watching me the whole time. She didn`t seem freaked out but her eyes had gotten a little darker. Not knowing what to make of it, I covered my confusion and embarrassment by asking, "Shall we start the tour?" She smiled at me and I melted a little inside.

"Of course, Quinn," She said as she took Jesse`s hand and we walked side by side into the school. I looked over to the field one last time before we walked inside and from this distance I could make out the figure of Santana screaming at some of the younger looking cheerio`s. I laughed to myself as I followed Rachel through the big double doors.

We went to the office and got all the information we needed and then Rachel showed us to our lockers. Jesse`s was all the way on the other side of the school but mine was the one right next to Rachel`s. I had yet to decide if this was a good thing or not but as I got to look at the small diva some more I decided there were some definite positives to the situation.

As the bell was about to go Jesse started moving to go to his first class which he had on his own with Kurt. He called back to me, "You better be not ditch me when we sign up for Glee, I need you to play backup on your guitar for my audition."

"Wouldn`t dream of it," I called back with a grin as I moved to my first class. I shared it with Rachel and apparently nobody else from Glee club because she was the only one smart enough to get into AP Chemistry. As we walked she said, "So you play the guitar?"

"Yeah, I started playing in middle school and I just loved it. One day I started singing along as I played and Jesse practically pounced on me. The next day I had joined the glee club."

She watched me as I spoke, easily making her way through the now crowded and noisy halls. barely heard her next statement, "I can`t wait to hear you play, I bet it will be incredible."

Before I could respond we were at our class and we took seats at the back, next to each other. The teacher came bustling in and announced that the person we were sitting next to would be our lab partners for the rest of the year. I looked at Rachel and she looked very happy with this announcement and I probably had a similar look on my face.

She spent the rest of the hour trying to help me catch up to where the rest of my class were at the moment. When she would explain something to me she would put her hand on my arm and I could immediately feel electricity surging from that part of my body. Sometimes our eyes would meet and I could swear I could see right into her soul.

When the bell rang for the next lesson I sighed because I didn`t have the next lesson with her. She must have thought I was sighing because I didn`t understand the work because she said, "I am busy for the rest of the day but if we have a free period tomorrow, we could go over this if you want." She was now holding my timetable and quickly set a time for us to meet.

"Yeah that would be great, thanks," I said knowing that I shouldn`t agree but I just wanted to spend more time with her.

The rest of the morning went quite quickly and I shared some classes with Rachel and some with Mercedes or Kurt.

As the lunch bell rang I was about to walk out when the teacher called me back and started asking me about the course at Carmel. I answered him then quickly walked to the cafeteria. I went and grabbed a sandwich then stopped to look around for Jesse or anyone I knew. My eyes landed on Santana and she motioned me over to her table. It was filled with cheerio`s so I had to squash in beside Santana.

"Hey Quinn, I haven`t seen you all day, I was beginning to think you lied to me yesterday and you were just scoping out the competition." Santana said.

I laughed and replied, "Oh there`s no way I could lie to you Santana, I would be too afraid to lose some teeth." A couple of Cheerio`s close to us laughed at that and Santana said, "Looks like my reputation proceeds me,"

"Well I did see you yelling at some of your team this morning." I said cheekily.

"Only way to keep them in line," she said as a tall blonde cheerio came bouncing over to us and sat down beside me.

"Hello, my name is Brittany, San was talking about you, so you must be Quinn."

"Yeah that`s right, nice to meet you Britt," She smiled at the nickname which had slipped out and I smiled at the speed at which she had managed to say that sentence.

We started talking about anything and everything and I instantly found that I liked this bubbly cheerleader. I found out they were both in Glee club and told them I would be auditioning that afternoon.

"Oh, what are you going to sing?" Britt asked, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Its a surprise, you are going to have to wait and see." I smiled at her as she started jumping up and

down in her seat and squealed, "I love surprises!"

Rachel`s POV

What was going on? Why I am I feeling so jealous seeing Quinn sat with Santana and Brittany. Its not any of my business who she associates with and besides I have a boyfriend. I snuggle closer into Jesse who has his arm around my shoulders and we walk over to the table where Mercedes and Tina were sitting. I felt Jesse stiffen when Kurt also dropped into a seat at the table. Both of them had been acting different lately and I wondered what was going on.

I was distracted from that thought when I looked over to see Santana throw her head back to laugh and put her hand on Quinn`s shoulder. I immediately felt a desire to walk over there and rip Santana`s arm off. I was shocked by this reaction because I was not a violent person nor was I a stupid one because if I had gone over there Santana most definitely would have become violent with me. What was it about this blonde girl that stirred such intense reactions from me? I spent the rest of lunch occasionally glancing over to the blonde and increasingly disliking Santana.

I couldn`t help but notice that Jesse had yet to relax and yet to release his tightening grip on me. Kurt keeps glancing over to Jesse and I can see something between them but I can`t find it in myself to care about it as much as I care about seeing what Quinn was doing.

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang and I went on with my afternoon classes, none of which I shared with Quinn. I didn`t pay much attention in my lessons and very soon it was time for Glee club and I was excited that I would finally get to see Quinn and Jesse. I mentally scolded myself as Jesse`s name had been an afterthought.

I walked into the choir room and was disappointed to see that Quinn wasn`t there yet. I took a seat next to Kurt and we chatted as the rest of the club came in. After a few minutes Mr Schue came in with Jesse right next to him. People had seen him through the day but didn`t think he would join Glee club so there were general cries of outrage at his presence. I could here Finn shout something self centred but I was distracted when Mr Schue said, "Guys he just moved in with his Uncle who lives in our district, its all above board, he goes to this school now." There were more protests and I was starting to get worried as to where Quinn was. Surely she wouldn`t ditch Jesse when he needed her would she?

Jesse spoke up at that moment and he spoke to me, "You wouldn`t be with me fully if I was on the opposing team. Being with you means more to me than winning the national championship." I smiled at him. He had already explained his reasons to me but this time he was saying them for the benefit of the group.

"He still has to audition though Mr Schue, that`s only fair." Artie said. Mr Schue agreed and asked Jesse, "Are you OK to do it now?" Jesse shoots a look out of the open door and when seeing not seeing anyone he turns and says, "I was waiting for my best friend, she was going to join Glee today as well. She was also going to play the guitar for me whilst I sang."

"Oh yes I remember now, she will just have to audition whenever she gets here. As for the music, I`m sure Puck wouldn`t mind playing for you ." He turned to Puck who nodded, got up and picked up his guitar. He and Jesse talked for a few minutes before they both got into position. Jesse looked out the door one last time before Puck started playing the introduction and then Jesse started to sing.

_Don't know much about your life.  
>Don't know much about your world, but<br>Don't want to be alone tonight,  
>On this planet they call earth. <em> 

Jesse was singing this song to me and although it is meant to be sung by a girl it still means so much that he found a song to match our relationship.

_You don't know about my past, and  
>I don't have a future figured out.<br>And maybe this is going too fast.  
>And maybe it's not meant to last, <em> 

As he continued to sing I couldn`t help but notice that he was also glancing at Kurt during certain parts of the song when he thought I wasn`t looking. It was partly my own fault I guess because I had been occasionally glancing at the door hoping to catch a sight of blonde hair coming towards the choir room.

_But what do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say? _

He was back to looking at me and he even started dancing around my chair a bit. I smiled at him because he was being so sweet.

_I just want to start again,  
>And maybe you could show me how to try,<br>And maybe you could take me in,  
>Somewhere underneath your skin? <em>

I could understand that moving here for him had been about wanting to start again but that he wanted to do that with me.

_What do you say to taking chances,  
>What do you say to jumping off the edge?<br>Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,<br>What do you say,  
>What do you say? <em>

As he smoothly sang the last note there was scattered applause and he came to sit down next to me. I could see he was happy the performance went so well but I could also see that he was worried about Quinn. Mr Schue got up and was to say something when the blonde I had been so desperately waiting to see came to a sliding stop into the room. Though she had clearly been running she didn`t look out of breathe. She looked at Jesse and realised she was too late to help him with the song.

"I am so sorry I`m late," she started talking to both Mr Schue and Jesse at the same time.

"That`s OK Quinn, you are actually just in time to audition as Jesse just finished his song." She nodded at him as I asked, "Why were you late Quinn?" She turned her head to me and explained, "I was on my here when a tall blonde women with a God complex and a love of tracksuits pulled me into her office." We all laughed at Quinn`s description of Coach Sylvester and Santana asked, "What did she want?"

"She wanted to know if I was a spy or something, I swear that women is one step away from saying that aliens walk among us."

"Give her time," Mr Schue said and we all laughed again and then he continued, "Well Quinn, you can sing whenever your ready." She nodded and walked over to pick up a guitar then she pulled out a stool to the centre of the room and sat on it. She started to strum the opening bars then quickly joined in with her voice.

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<em>

As she sang I felt goosebumps. She had a gravelly quality to her voice which made it incredible to listen to her. I could tell why they had made her the female lead of Vocal Adrenaline. Her voice would match Jesse`s clear high voice perfectly I decided. I also had the brief thought that it would match mine perfectly as well and so determined that I would sing a duet with her.

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<em>

I felt like she was baring her soul in front of us. There was a pain in her voice which made me want to go up and hug her. However my legs had turned to jelly at her voice so I wouldn`t have been able to get up if I wanted to.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>__Make a change  
>And breakaway<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love<br>I'll take a risk  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And breakaway<em>

Jesse had explained his reasons for moving and it was like Quinn was now explaining her reasons to us through this song. She had felt trapped, like she needed to break free from Carmel. She wanted a fresh start.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging around revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway_

She kept looking at me as she played and sang with practised ease and strength. I felt I could finally see through all the mysteries of her to the real Quinn Fabray that she was inside. I felt a desperate need to be able to know the real her.

_I'll spread my wings  
>And I'll learn how to fly<br>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway  
>Out of the darkness and into the sun<br>But I won't forget the place I come from  
>I gotta take a risk<br>Take a chance  
>Make a change<br>And breakaway._

As she sang the last note perfectly and gave her guitar a final strum the entire Glee club broke into applause. Brought out of my trance I clapped and looked at the awe on my team mates faces. I noticed that both Santana and Finn had something a little more than awe on their faces but I turned away before I let it affect me.

I turned to grin at Quinn who was softly smiling as she returned the guitar to its position. The only spare seat was next to Santana in the back row so as Quinn went to sit down Jesse held up his hand for a high five which she happily gave him. She took her seat and I saw that Santana gave her a long hug before I turned to pay attention to Mr Schue.

"Well done Jesse and Quinn and welcome to New Directions."

Quinn`s POV

As I walked out of Glee I couldn`t help but think about Rachel. The way she had looked at me as I sang made me feel as though she could look right through all the lies I tell the world and myself and just see me.

I was walking next to Rachel and Jesse and I said, "Jesse, I`m sorry that I didn`t get there in time today, I really didn`t want to let you down."

"Its cool, I understand that you couldn`t get away from Coach Sylvester. Besides I still had someone there to play for me." Jesse said.

"I`m glad and I didn`t realise that was the Blonde woman`s name. When I asked all she said was that I should know who she was." We all laughed because she was crazy.

Of course I did know who Sue Sylvester was. I was a cheerleading captain after all, you have to know your enemy. As we carried on walking my mind was drawn back to what had happened in the Coach`s office.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was on my way to Glee when I heard someone shout, "Fabray," then a hand appeared out of nowhere and pulled me into an office. It was filled with cheerleading trophies and I recognised that it was the insane cheerleading coach that had pulled me into her office. She sat behind her desk and gestured for me to sit but I declined. I wanted to be near the door, ready to run if she tried to attack. She raised her eyebrows at me but spoke anyway._

"_Are you a spy sent by my Carmel High enemies to try to bring me down because let me tell you now, it will take a lot more than a skinny blonde girl to do that."_

_I rolled my eyes at her and took a few steps forward letting my HBIC mask fall into place. A little to easily though I would be afraid to admit that. _

"_Listen here coach, I don`t care what you think, I am not here to spy on you. I have no interest in cheerleading anymore so you don`t have to worry." I knew the part about having no interest was a lie but I still looked her confidently in the eye. _

_She seemed to believe me but said, "Its a shame you have lost interest as there are try outs tomorrow because I need a new cheerio. 6 o'clock tomorrow morning if your interested." I stared at the women in shock but quickly recovered and said as I moved to the door, "I might be a spy you know." I wanted to try to mess with her head but she just started to write in a book as she said without looking up, "That`s a risk I`m willing to take." I walked out completely shocked at the turn of events when I realised I was late for Glee Club._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

We were at our lockers because Rachel wanted some sheet music for that night. I noticed that Santana`s locker was a few doors down from mine and I decided that I wanted to talk to her about the Cheerleading thing.

I was about to walk over to her when a giant lump got in my way. I looked up to see the vacant smiling face of Finn. (I only remembered his name because it was so similar to mine.) He leaned closer to me and I could see Rachel glare. I took a step back but the idiot followed and said, "So Quinn, I was wondering if you wanted to go get something to eat with me tonight?" Jesse started laughing really hard and everyone in the vicinity looked at him as if he had gone crazy. I had to try to stop myself from laughing as well as I said, "Sorry Finn, I`m not interested." Rachel looked distinctly happier which confused me a little but Finn just pouted and said, "Why not." The pouting made him look pathetic and I just replied, "Your not my type."

"I`m everyone`s type, I`m the Quarterback did you know?"

"Sorry, still not interested," I said as I looked at Jesse who had just managed to control his laughing.

Finn wouldn`t give up and whined, "But why?" Finally getting a bit frustrated and just wanting him to leave I blurted out, "I`m gay Finn," Finn looked shocked and Jesse started laughing again. I noticed Santana looking at me with something I couldn`t place in her eyes. Rachel had the same look. I patted Finn on the shoulder as he turned away and I started to laugh as well.

"Did you really have to start laughing because then I wanted to laugh as well and that would have been rude." I said mock accusingly at Jesse.

"I couldn`t help it, it was just the thought of you with that giant guy. Its a funny thought when you think of the other people you dated." I had to admit he was right, I did have a type and it tended to be small brunettes. I tried not to dwell on that too much as I turned to Rachel to ask, "Is it alright if you take Jesse home tonight, I got some stuff I gotta do?"

"Yes of course that`s fine." I noticed she looked a bit weird and I hoped it wasn`t because I`m gay. I was crushing on her after all and if she could never be into me in that way I think I would be crushed. I had to ask, "Did I freak you out with my confession?"

She looked at me before saying, "I`m not homophobic if that`s what you mean as I have two gay dads. It was merely surprising news." Still not convinced I said,

"Alright then, if your sure?" She nodded her head so I turned to Jesse and said, "I`ll see you tonight Jess."

"See you Q," He called over his shoulder as he walked away with Rachel. I could help but watch her as she walked away once again appreciating the length of her skirt. As she turned a corner I walked over to Santana who had been joined by Britt.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" Santana smiled and nodded her head as Britt said excitedly, "We can go and feed the ducks and we can talk as we do that." I had only known her for a few hours but I already knew how much the blonde cheerio loved ducks and I couldn`t deny her that so I quickly agreed.

I followed Santana and Britt in Santana`s car and we soon stopped at the edge of the woods. I got out and they led the way not bothering to follow the path. We soon stopped by a big lake which had a few ducks on it. Santana pulled some bread out of her bag and handed it to Britt. She eagerly took it and started to fed the ducks.

"So what did you want to talk about Q?" Santana said. She had used Jesse`s nickname for me but it felt OK for the Latina to call me that as well. I decided to come straight out with it.

"Coach Sylvester asked me to go to Cheerio`s try outs tomorrow."

"That`s great, we can all be cheerio`s together." Britt squealed hugging us both. I looked to Santana for her opinion and she asked me something, "Do you love cheerleading?" I nodded and she continued, "Then you have to do what you love." I smiled at her and at the wisdom I didn`t know she had. What surprised me even more was when Britt said, "When you make a fresh start it doesn`t mean you have to get rid of everything in your life, you just have to try to get rid of the bad stuff."

Santana I both gaped as her as she broke off a piece of bread and threw it to a nearby duck happily. Recovering I said, "Thanks you guys, your help means a lot to me. Your the first real friends I`ve made here." We had another group hug then decided to go back to the cars when Britt ran out of bread.

I got into my truck and drove away happy that I had one problem in my life solved. However that just left room for my other problem to occupy my head completely and once again my only thoughts were of Rachel Berry.

**A/N: Next chapter, cheerio`s try outs and significantly more Faberry! Review if you want to read more...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews, they help to keep me coming up with stuff to write.**

I looked out across the field and watched as the cheerio`s started to do there stretches. Even though Santana and Britt had given me good advice yesterday, I had still yet to decide if this was actually a good idea. Santana and Britt pulled up next to me and when they got out they both greeted me with a hug.

"Are you coming Q?" Britt asked walking towards the field and I followed them.

We did some stretches and I said hi to a couple of the cheerio`s I recognised from yesterday. When we were finished, Sue moved to the front of the group and yelled into a megaphone, "Get in formation." I wasn`t sure what was happening as I thought this was supposed to be a try out but I still got into position.

It wasn`t hard to figure out, most things were the same for all cheerleading squads. We ran through the basics and then Sue said, pointing to an empty part of the field, "Brittany, take Fabray over there and teach her the steps for our competition piece."

Britt excitedly took my hand and dragged me over to the space. I knew that Sue was crazy and that she likes to play mind games so I was prepared for a less than traditional try out. I took these new instructions in my stride.

Britt was a surprisingly good teacher and was very patient and by the end of the morning practice I had learned the majority of the steps. I high fived Britt as Sue called, "You all disgust me, go take a shower so that I don`t have to smell the stink of failure anymore. Fabray, my office now!"

I followed the blonde woman to her office and we both sat down by her desk. She started to write in her book again and I sat there for a whilst watching her write. Eventually I got fed up and the new, patient Quinn jumped out the window and the bitchy me was back.

"Look Sylvester, I`m sure you`ve had a very interesting day and you want to tell your diary all about it but I actually have to get to class." I probably shouldn`t have spoken that way to a teacher but she was kind of annoying me and I was also hoping to see Rachel at my locker before my first lesson. She continued to write and didn`t even glance up as she said, "After school there is another practice. Make sure your there if you want your new uniform."

I was shocked I hadn`t gotten a punishment of some kind so I counted myself luckily as I turned for the door and said, "I`ll be there."

The hallways were starting to fill up and I realised that I needed to hurry if I wanted to get showered and changed before my first lesson. I started to run down the hall and as I ran past someone I accidentally hit their books out of their hands. I skidded to a stop and turned to help when I saw that it was Rachel.

"I`m so sorry Rach, I didn`t even see you there I was in a bit of a rush." I bent down to pick up her books and was kind of embarrassed to realise that I was still wearing my dirty practise clothes and I was sweaty from learning the routines. I handed them back to her with a smile and I noticed her smile faltered when she took a good look at me. She swallowed hard then asked me, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To have a shower, I just came from cheerio`s practice though you can probably tell." I said gesturing to my body. That drew her attention back to my body and I blushed slightly before I heard the bell sound.

"Damn it, I`ll see you later Rach," I waved as I sprinted off in the direction of the locker room. She waved back and I raced into the room to find it was completely empty. I realised that Sue must have had me in her office longer than I thought. I quickly made myself presentable and was only ten minutes late to my first class. I turned on the patented Quinn Fabray charm and managed to get away with a, 'try to get here on time in the future' though the seriousness of it was ruined by the smile on the teacher`s face.

The next period I was due to meet up with Rachel so she could help me with my Chemistry. To say I was excited would be an understatement. As I walked out of the classroom I saw Rachel walking towards me on my right and on my left a big jock holding a big slushie with an evil grin aimed at Rachel. I instantly understood what was going to happen. Jesse had explained to me that they threw drinks on unpopular people here. It was apparently very cold and very painful. He had also told me that Rachel was one of the biggest targets in the school. I did wonder if he was going to do anything about it but obviously he had yet to.

I watched as the jock got within throwing range of Rachel and did the only thing I could think of to stop her getting slushied. I stepped in front of her and took the slushie myself. I felt the burning in my eyes and ice cold drink chilling me through my clothes. I couldn`t see much but I could hear the small gasp that came from behind me when Rachel had undoubtedly realised what I had done. She took my hand which was coated with what I assumed to be grape flavoured ice, if the taste on my lips was anything to go by, and led me down the hall.

Just before we turned into a bathroom I noticed that nobody had laughed, everyone was in shock at what I had done. Santana had seen what had happened and had started going crazy on the big jock. She shouted mostly in Spanish but the bits that were in English went along the lines of, "Don`t touch Quinn...You`ll be sorry... She`s a cheerleader now." After the boy looked reasonably afraid she calmed down all of a sudden and said to the whole crowd which had recently gathered, "In fact if any of you try to go after anyone in the glee club, I will personally come after you." She glared at the crowd in general and Rachel pushed me into the bathroom quickly. I was grateful because I had started to shiver.

She locked the door behind her and pulled out a folding chair that was in the corner of the room and a small plastic box from her bag. She sat me down on the chair and handed me a towel and I wiped the corn syrup out of my eyes. When I could see again I looked at the box questioningly and she explained, "This is my Emergency Slushie Kit." It made me really sad that she had one of those and really glad that Santana had banned Rachel from getting slushied again.

She pushed me back to the sink so that she could wash the slushie out of my hair. I shivered as she slowly ran her fingers through my hair but thankfully she just thought it was from the cold of the slushie and so said, "Don`t worry, we`ll get you out of those cold clothes in a minute."

That thought warmed me right up. She seemed to realise what that had sounded like and she blushed as she stuttered, "N-no that, that`s not what I..." She trailed off as I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek and said from my position on the sink, "Its OK, I know what you meant."

She seemed relieved and then said, "It was very noble of you to step in front of me like that." She wasn`t making eye contact and she was playing with my hair. Fighting another shiver I responded, "I didn`t want to see you get hurt, your too pretty to get slushied."

She blushed again and seemed at a loss for words. I smiled and took my opportunity to get up. Luckily I still had my bag from cheerios practice with me so I slipped on my practise t-shirt.

I am used to getting changed in front of girls so I didn`t bother going into a stall. When I was finished I looked at Rachel and she was wide eyed and I realised what I had done. We were only about a foot apart when I turned around and we started to inch closer to each other. She was biting her bottom lip as she looked at me and I was filled with a sudden desire to do the same. When our lips were nearly touching the bell sounded loudly and we both jumped apart.

We had spent our whole free lesson in here so I grabbed my bag quickly and walked to the door and unlocked it. Before I walked out I turned back to Rachel and she was still standing a little dazed in the centre of the room. I almost had to physically restrain myself from walking back to her as I said, "Thanks for helping me to clean up." With that I was gone and with every step I took to my next lesson I felt my guilt building up because of what I had almost done with Jesse`s girlfriend.

I sat down next to Santana in my next lesson and realised she was checking me over with concern in her eyes. I smiled at her and said, "I`m OK now I got that slushie off. By the way thanks for shouting at that big idiot and stopping the slushies, I wouldn`t want to think about anyone in Glee having to suffer this again."

"No problem as long as your alright." She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back to reassure her.

I didn`t see Rachel again that day as there was no glee after school as Mr Schue had called it off for some personal reason. When I got to cheerio`s practice that afternoon I could almost forget about my guilt. At the start Sue handed me my uniform and told me to put it on. When I came back out two minutes later San and Britt started clapping for me me and I took an exaggerated bow. Sue then yelled through her megaphone, "Playtime`s over babies, if you want to have meaning in your pathetic little lives, get back to work." The practice went similarly to the morning one except at the end, Britt and I joined the rest of the cheerio`s and I was feeling really confident as I drove back home.

I pulled up into the driveway of my house and noticed that there was a familiar car in the driveway although no matter how hard I tried I couldn`t remember whose it was. I walked into the house and stopped in the hallway in shock.

Jesse and Kurt were sat on the sofa with there lips just grazing and there eyes closed. I dropped my bag to the floor in shock and they sprang apart. I never thought that Jesse would actually cheat on Rachel although I had stopped them before they had done anything that could be classed as cheating. My mind was also drawn back to the fact that only a few hours ago, I had been in a similar situation with Rachel.

"Quinn, what are you doing home?" Jesse asked now stood on the opposite side of the room from Kurt.

"I told you I would be home around this time." He was getting flustered and Kurt was inching towards the door. With guilt written all over his face Kurt whispered, "I had better just leave," He gave one last look to Jesse and they seemed to be having a conversation just with their eyes. It was so intense that I almost felt the need to look away.

"I`ll walk you out," Jesse said as he took Kurt`s hand and led him to the door. They stood on the doorstep and closed the door behind them but I could still hear them and see them through the glass.

"It was a mistake, I`m really sorry, your not even gay," Kurt sighed. Jesse brought his hand up to Kurt`s cheek and Kurt rested his face on it.

"Please don`t say that was a mistake, it wasn`t and actually... well... I am...you know...gay." Jesse stuttered out. Kurt`s head shot up and I could almost feel the grin on his face. It really wasn`t a shock to have confirmation that Jesse was gay, I mean this is a boy who takes ballet.

"I have to talk to Rachel before I can do anything though." Jesse added. Kurt pulled away and nodded his head as he said, "I`ll see you tomorrow then." He walked off and Jesse watched as he drove away and then came back inside.

I looked at the brown haired boy and he looked so conflicted that I let him have a moment to collect himself. He took a deep breathe and sat down on the sofa. I sat next to him and he said, "I really don`t know what to do. I moved here to be with Rachel and it seems wrong to give up on her after only two days of being here."

"But?" I asked, sensing that there was more.

"But with Kurt it just feels so right. Like destiny."

"So who are you going to choose?"

"I still don`t know, I need time to think." He put his head in his hands and I patted him on the back then said, "Just don`t hurt her." He looked me in the eyes at that and I could tell that he knew that I liked Rachel. He replied with all sincerity, "I won`t."

At that I nodded and responded, "Don`t take too much time to think or we`ll all get hurt."

XXXXX

I was led on my bed when I heard a knock at my door. Rachel let herself in then closed the door firmly behind her. She was wearing one of her insanely short skirts and I couldn`t help but stare at her legs. She walked over to my bed and I was about to ask her why she was here when the look in her eyes gave her away.

She crawled up the length of my bed and then started to crawl up me and proceeded to straddle me. She put her hand on either side of my face and pulled me in for a long kiss. I put my hands on her hips and she licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. She didn`t have to beg long because I very quickly let her in.

After we found the need to break apart for air I started to kiss down her jaw and her neck and she moaned loudly before her hands began to wonder exploring all the parts of my body. I pulled away for a second to pull the hem of her shirt up. She nodded her confirmation and I pulled it over her head and threw it across the room. Her smooth, tan skin was revealed and I couldn`t help but run my hands all over this new territory. She started to draw little circles on the inside of my thigh and so I slid my thigh in between hers and pushed up so that I came in contact with her centre.

At that she whispered in my ear, her voice husky with arousal, "Oh yes Quinn...yes." and then ground her self down onto my thigh. As her hand started to move higher I heard myself moan and hold onto her hips tighter and then One Republic started blaring in my ear.

I jumped up out of bed in complete shock then moved to turn my alarm clock off before it woke up Jesse and Mark. One look at my empty bed and I quickly realised that it was a dream. I decided that I most definitely needed an ice cold shower.

As the cold water pummelled my body I realised that I didn`t feel as guilty as I should have about dreaming about Rachel. By the end of the shower I had come to the conclusion that it was because I knew that Jesse was interested in someone else more now. I knew that I still couldn`t do anything until Jesse made his decision but it was going to be hard to control myself around her especially after that dream.

I went back into my bedroom and put on my McKinley High Cheerleading uniform for the first time. It wasn`t that different to my old uniform and I could pull of red just as well as blue.

Jesse and I didn`t talk very much in the car as we drove to school and I could tell he was having a hard time with his decision so I let him have some peace. I could tell he liked Kurt more than Rachel but he was a good guy and didn`t want to just dump Rachel for someone else. His problem was finding a way around doing that but still ending up with Kurt.

As we walked into school we parted ways and I was met by Rachel at my locker. When she saw me her eyes widen then darkened in a look that I was starting to become very familiar with. I felt a bit self conscious under her appraising eye especially after that dream and I blushed a little at that thought.

"Good Morning Quinn, I like your new uniform, I`m sure you will make an excellent cheerleader."

"Thanks," I said smiling at her sincerity and added, "I was actually a cheerleader at Carmel." She playfully made a face at the mention of the rival school and we both laughed.

"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with a little something for Glee club in our free period before lunch?" She looked hopeful and there was no way that I was saying no to her.

"Yeah that sounds great, I will meet you in the choir room."

"Excellent," She smiled at me with a 100 watt grin as she walked away down the hall.

XXXXX

I hesitated for only a moment before I walked into the choir room. She was sat at the piano with her back to me as she ran through some scales. I coughed to announce my presence and she spun around, "Sorry Quinn, I didn`t hear you come in,"

"I was only here for a moment," I told her then added, "You have a beautiful voice. She blushed at my compliment then stood and walked over to me. As she got closer I found myself replaying the events of my dream in my head and I had trouble stopping myself from grabbing her and acting out the dream.

"So, I have prepared a duet which I intended to sing with Jesse however he has point blank refused to sing anything by Lady Antebellum. He is strictly a Broadway classics man as I am sure you are aware. I have put a lot of work into this however and would like to perform it. I wondered if you would sing it with me."

She was just so cute when she rambled and I said, "I would love to, what`s the song?"

"Its Need you now and I was hoping that you would accompany us on the guitar."

"Of course," I said walking over and picking up a guitar. I quickly went over the lyrics in my head and prayed that singing this wouldn`t be awkward. She put the paper with the song on in front of me and I said, "This is one of my favourite songs," as I quickly looked at how the song was split up and which parts I would take.

"Good, that means you`ll be able to keep up with me." I loved the cocky attitude.

I started to play the opening bars and Rachel started to sing.

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

Her voice was mesmerising and when she started to sing I nearly forgot to play for a moment. I joined her for the chorus.

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<p>

Both of us looked especially serious as we sang that we needed each other. I then took over to sing the next verse and I started walking towards her as I sang.

Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
>For me it happens all the time.<p>

We joined together for the chorus again and I noticed that our voices melded together perfectly.

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<p>

We turned to face each other and moved a little closer as we sang the next lines,

Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.  
>It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.<br>And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
>Well I don't know how I can do without.<br>I just need you now  
>I just need you now.<br>Oh baby I need you now.

As the song came to a close we were stood so that the only thing separating us was the guitar. I swung the guitar around on to my back and we moved so that we were pressed into each other. I put my hand up to her face and stroked her cheek and just as we were about to kiss we heard a cough from the doorway.

We quickly broke apart and spun around to see Mercedes stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised. "What are you guys doing?" she asked more to Rachel than to me. Rachel was at a loss for words so I told the truth, "We were doing a duet." This time she raised both eyebrows and Rachel walked towards her and led her out the door by her arm. Before she left she turned to look at me and said, "I`ll see you later Quinn?" It was more of a question so I answered, "Of course," and gave her a little smile. She smiled as well, then walked away.

As soon as she left I felt the guilt hit me. I took my guitar off and sat in one of the chairs and literally face palmed. I wished, not for the first time, that Jesse would hurry up and make his decision because I wasn`t sure how much longer I would be able to control myself.

**A/N: If you like it please review...Next chapter Shelby drama!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all your support and as always please read and review...**

I heard the bell ring and realised that it was lunch time. As I thought about going to grab some food, Jesse came into the choir room. When he spotted me he looked slightly disappointed and said, "I`m looking for Rachel, have you seen her?"

"Yeah, we were practising for Glee last period but she left."

"Oh OK."

He looked absolutely worn out and he came and sat next to me on the chairs. He let his head fall back as he sighed and whispered, "I have made my decision."

I stopped breathing for a moment knowing that his next words could make or break me.

"And...?" I prompted.

He looked at me then and said, "I`m in love with Kurt. I know its sounds stupid but I think it was love at first sight."

"So you are going to break up with Rachel?" I asked wanting clarification.

"Yeah but I`m not so sad about that because I can tell she would be happier with you anyway."

"What?"

"I can tell that you both like each other. Rachel and I just didn`t fit but you two are like me and Kurt, meant to be."

It took a few seconds for me to collect myself but when I did I said, "I do like her and I want us both to be happy." I smiled at him and he pulled me in for a hug. As we broke apart he said, "Well as soon as I find Rachel we can all start that happiness."

"That`s if she actually wants to be with me." I sighed.

"I can tell that she does."

I could see the honesty in his eyes so I smiled as we walked out of the room together.

"Thanks, I`ll see you in Glee."

"See you," He called over his shoulder as he went in search of his soon to be ex-girlfiend. I couldn`t help but smile all the way through lunch and my afternoon lessons.

Rachel`s POV

I was so close to finally being able to kiss her then Mercedes had to come in and ruin everything. I do feel kind of guilty about wanting to kiss her when I`m with Jesse but I can tell that he likes Kurt. I am really happy for both of them though. I can`t give Jesse what he needs, I mean all I really wanted was a strong male lead because Finn was no longer an option. I am glad that he didn`t move out here for nothing as well because he`s found Kurt and he brought me Quinn.

I dragged Mercedes down the hall when we left the choir room and pulled her into the auditorium. We got up on the stage because lets face it, we are both diva`s and we love the drama of it.

"So why were you about to kiss Quinn when you have a boyfriend?" I looked down feeling really ashamed. When she says it like that I realise that I was about to cheat on my boyfriend with his best friend. I gave the only explanation I could, "I really like her and I want to be with her."

"So are you going to break up with Jesse?" She asked. I didn`t have to think very long about my answer, "Yes, as soon as possible." She nodded her head obviously relieved that one of her best friends was about to become a cheater.

"So...you like girls then?" She asked hesitantly.

"My fathers have always taught me to be open minded but I think its not girls plural, just Quinn." I explained. She nodded again and then laughed and said as she walked away, "Well you had best go find Jesse and sought out this mess."

I sat down on the piano bench and tried to think of how to break up with him. I knew I had to do it the next time I saw him because I wasn`t sure if I would be able to control myself around Quinn for much longer. I kept planning even after the bell for lunch had gone when after a little while Jesse walked in.

Perfect!

He walked up onto the stage with a smile and came to sit next to me on the bench. He seemed to be deep in thought but I just cut right to the chase.

"Jesse, I don`t think we should be together anymore."

He whipped his head up in shock and then a look of relief passed over his face as he said, "I was trying to find a way to tell you that." He chuckled a little then added, "I can tell that you like Quinn."

"And you like Kurt." I wasn`t surprised that he knew and he didn`t look surprised that I knew either.

"So now we are both free to go after the one's we really want?"

"Yes we can but I want to say that you were a good boyfriend I just don`t think it was meant to be."

"Yeah your right." He smiled gently and stood up. "And besides, we are too similar when you think about it."

I laughed again and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before he left. I was left alone in the auditorium again thinking of the best way to try to tell Quinn that I wanted to be with her. I just couldn`t wait for Glee Club this afternoon.

Quinn`s POV

I was late to glee club for the second time in three days and once again the insane cheerleading coach was responsible for it. This time she only wanted to talk to me about a cheerleading routina and was hoping to pick up a few tips about the Carmel squad. I refused to tell her anything so she kicked me out of her office. I walked into Glee and realised that everyone was there except for Mr Schue and the blinds to his adjoining office were drawn. I sat down next to Jesse in the front row and asked, "What`s going on," and I gestured to the office.

"I`m not sure, he has been in there since I got here."

At that moment the door to his office and he walked out looking particularly down hearted. Shelby Corcoran walked out behind him and the entire Glee club turned to look at me and Jesse as we froze in our seats. They both walked to the centre of the room and Mr Schue said, "This is Miss Corcoran, the Coach of Vocal Adrenaline and she wants to talk to you two." He finished his sentence looking at me and Jesse. I hadn`t dared look at Miss Corcoran yet because we had left her high and dry and I knew she would be angry.

Miss Corcoran didn`t wait for us to get up or attempt to leave the room with her before she started to speak. In a very hurt voice she said, "I can`t believe that you two would desert Vocal Adrenaline and go to our enemies without even telling me that you were moving. I come to school on Monday and nobody knows where you are, you have just disappeared. If I hadn`t been able to get hold of your mother Jesse, I may have started a police search thinking that you both had been kidnapped. So what do you have to say for yourselves?"

I looked over at Jesse when the rant was over and he was looking ashamed and was sinking lower in his chair. I thought about saying ' I told you so' but this was not the time. I certainly wasn`t about to say that it had been completely Jesse`s idea to leave without telling anybody so I said,

"I`m sorry Miss Corcoran, but we felt that if you knew we were planning to move then you would try to stop us and we didn`t want that to happen. We feel awful about leaving you this close to Regionals but we honestly felt like we had no other options." I looked into her eyes for the entire speech and could see nothing but hurt in them which made me squirm with guilt. I also felt Jesse stiffen when I had said that it was our joint idea.

She moved closer to us and said in what she obviously thought was a whisper but in reality everyone could still here her clearly, "Is this something to do with your parents because you both know that I will help you in anyway that I can." I know she does genuinely care and that warmed my heart. Jesse sunk even lower in his seat and I took a quick glance around me to see that the entire Glee club were confused by her last remarks.

I turned back to her and realised that I didn`t want to outright lie to her so I said in an actual whisper, "Yes that is one reason but not the only one, thanks for offering your help but Jesse and I are going to stay at McKinley no matter what happens with our parents now." She nodded and took a step back. Jesse shot me a grateful look as he sat a little straighter and Rachel just shot me a confused look. She was sat next to Jesse but I didn`t think she could here me.

"All I can think to do now is ask you to come back despite everything else. Your our lead singers and we need you both to come back. We can`t win without you."

We both looked guilty and I glanced and I saw Jesse glance at Kurt to see his reaction. Shelby noticed this and practically pounced on Jesse, "Let me guess, Jesse, you decided that you would abandon the people who are like family to you, all to chase after a boy." She was starting to get angry now and so I stood up and said, "Don`t get angry at us. Its our lives and we had to make the best decision for ourselves. I am sorry we disappointed you but we won`t come back with you."

"Sorry Coach Corcoran, we`ve found a new home, a new family." Jesse spoke up for the first time but got his point across eloquently. I tried to placate her a little bit by saying, "You still have Olivia, she`s a good singer."

She scoffed at me and said, "We both know she isn`t up to your quality."

"I really am sorry." I added because I knew she was right about Olivia.

"I don`t want to hear it." She said then turned and stormed out of the classroom.

I sat back down feeling deflated and turned to Jesse to see him slide down in his chair again. I put my hand on his shoulder and, "Jess, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I`m alright I just feel so ashamed. You know you shouldn`t have taken the blame for me. It was my decision to not tell anyone we were leaving."

"I know but you already looked so broken, you couldn`t have taken her shouting right at you."

"Everything she`s done for us Q. We just left her after everything she helped us with."

I sighed because I knew he was right. Miss Corcoran had always been there for us when our parents would do something cold hearted. She let me stay at her house for a few days when my parents kicked me out for some unknown reason.

"I know." It was all I could say and I slumped back into my chair.

"Well sorry for that interruption and I think I say for the entire Glee club that we are your new family." Mr Schue said as he held his arms out dramatically. There was a chorus of agreement from all around us and I smiled at everyone though Rachel held my gaze. I could see that she wanted to know more about what just happened. I wondered if I could ever tell her and quickly realised that I did trust her. I mouthed the word 'later' and she nodded and sat back.

Glee passed quickly after that with Rachel and I performing our duet. I was a little uncomfortable at first but one quick look from Jesse told me that they had already broken up and that I should go for it. Luckily this time at the end of the song we were able to avoid a kiss. Jesse had even managed to quickly pull together a love song which he performed for Kurt.

When Glee was over I walked out with Rachel and we went to our lockers. She turned to me as she closed her locker and asked, "What was Miss Corcoran talking about with your parents?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, then closed my locker and leant on it as I replied, "Miss Corcoran has helped my out when I`ve had problems with my parents. They haven`t always been the most loving. It was one of the reasons I came here."

"What do you mean, not the most loving?"

"They are barely home, they ignore me and they kind of gave me money so that I could move here and be out of their hair."

She reached her hand out and cupped my face and stroked my cheek with her thumb. "I`m glad that you had Miss Corcoran there to help you. You have people that care about you now. You have me."

I smiled at that and moved in and gave her a hug. I whispered in her ear, "Thank you."

We pulled apart and she asked, "So did you know that Jesse and I broke up?" I nodded

"And did he tell you any reasons or details?" I nodded then took a deep breathe trying to figure out how to phrase this romantically. I finally said, "Rachel Berry, would you allow me to take you out on a date on Friday night?"

She giggled and replied, "That would be delightful, Quinn Fabray." I grinned at her and offered her my arm as we walked down the hallway and outside into the car park. It was then we saw Miss Corcoran stood outside on the steps leading to the main entrance. She turned as we approached and said, "Miss Berry, may I have a word with you?"

"Well of course Miss Corcoran."

"Privately." She added when I didn`t make a move to leave. I saw a nervous flicker in Rachel`s eye so I leaned forward and linked our fingers together.

"I would like Quinn to stay if that's agreeable to you?" She always fell back on her vocabulary when she was nervous so I squeezed her hand a little.

"Fine. I was wondering if perhaps we could arrange to meet somewhere so that we can have a chat."

"And why would we do that? I don`t even know you."

"I have something I need to tell you Rachel."

"Well tell me here."

"I`m your biological mother." She just kind of blurted it out and I felt Rachel`s hand go slack in mine and she took a step away from Shelby.

"What?"

"Can we meet to discuss this at some time, perhaps I will come by your house on Friday?"

"No, I`m not available then, if you give me your number I will call you if I ever want to speak to you."

Shelby looked taken aback but quickly agreed and typed her number into Rachel phone.

"Please call me." Were her last words as she walked away. She didn`t bother to acknowledge me and as soon as her car drove off I pulled Rachel into my arms.

I felt her start to cry so I took her over to my truck and sat her in the passengers seat. I got in then hugged her again. I knew that she had two Dads and didn`t know who her mother was and when looking back it should have occurred to me how similar they looked. After about twenty minutes her sobs finally receded and she mumbled, "How could she just spring this on me?"

"Aren`t you happy to know who she is?"

"I guess."

"You don`t have to call her if you don`t want to. Its entirely up to you."

She nodded against my chest then pulled away and said, "Will you take me home?"

"Yes of course."

I pulled the car out of the car park very glad that Jesse was getting a ride home from Kurt. We made it about thirty seconds before Rachel started to play with the radio. A horrible country song came on and she started to bop her head in time with the beat. I gave her a questioning look and she just threw her head back and laughed before loudly (but perfectly) singing along.

"You have got to be kidding me," I teased.

"My Daddy is a country fan," She said proudly which made me laugh. When I pulled up in her driveway I was sad to see her go. She opened her car door and asked before she stepped out, "Would you like to come in?" I was so glad that she asked and I smiled and said, "Would I ever." I turned off the engine and followed her into her house.

"So what would you like to do? My Dads aren`t home yet but when they do come home they will usually bring food."

I wiggled my eyebrow suggestively at her and we both laughed as she swatted my arm and said, "Anything else?"

"How about a movie?" I suggested, seeing a huge pile of DVD`s in her living room.

"That sounds great," She said leading me into the living room. We ended up watching Funny Girl because Rachel said she wanted me to compare her performance with the performance on the DVD.

I had every intention of doing that for her when she came over and sat next to me on the sofa and snuggled into my side. I put my arm around her shoulder and linked my free hand with hers. Her scent and the feel of her skin was intoxicating and I could barely pay attention to anything other than her.

As the movie finished Rachel`s Dads walked in through the door and saved me from having to compare the two performances. I stood up as Rachel brought her Dads into the living room and said, "Dad, Daddy, this is my friend Quinn."

"Pleasure to meet you Sirs," I said shaking the hand of a large African American man.

"You as well Quinn and you can call me Leroy."

I smiled at that as a smaller Jewish man with curly black hair stepped forward and pulled me into a hug as he said, "You can call me Hiram." I full on laughed, clearly seeing the resemblance between Father and Daughter. Both of these men seemed easy going and I instantly liked them both.

"So are you staying for dinner?" Hiram asked

"As long as I`m not imposing." I said politely.

"No, there is plenty of food as long as you like Vegan."

"I haven`t tried it but I can`t wait."

"You haven`t been missing much," Leroy laughed as we all went into the Kitchen.

"Dad," and, "Leroy," were heard simultaneously and then we all laughed.

We all ate Chinese and we chatted easily until Leroy asked, "So where do you live?"

"Only a few blocks away, I live with my best friend and his uncle." I felt awkward saying it but I knew I had to get it out in the open.

"We aren`t the kind of people that judge Quinn," Leroy said clearly seeing the worry on my face.

When I had relaxed he added, "So whose you best friend? Anyone we know?"

"Uh yeah its Jesse St James."

They looked a little shocked but Hiram recovered and said, "So you moved with him when he came here to date Rachel?"

"Yeah I did, I wanted to support him."

"Very commendable."

"Fathers, I think its probably best to tell you now that Jesse and I are no longer an item." Rachel announced.

"Why sweetie?" Hiram asked.

"We both decided that we are better as friends and there are other people that we want to pursue."

All of the eyes at the table flickered to me for a moment and then back to Rachel.

"Well as long as your happy sweetheart," Leroy said and we all continued our meal. When we had finished I helped to sort out the dishes then Rachel and I walked to the door.

"So I`ll see you tomorrow then?" I asked as I turned on the porch step. She took a small step towards me and brushed her lips ever so gently against mine. We were connected for only a few seconds before she pulled away and said, "Goodnight Quinn."

I smiled and called goodnight to her as I walked over to my car. As I drove towards my house I felt on top of the world because I was going on a date with Rachel Berry.

**A/N: Please review...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. Writers block but hopefully this longer chapter will make up for the wait. Enjoy...**

I am so nervous. I check my hair in the mirror before I get out of my car. I slowly walk up to Rachel`s front door and ring the doorbell. Its almost immediately answered by Leroy and he has a huge grin on his face as he ushers me inside.

"Rachel will be down in a moment." He tells me and I smile and thank him whilst waiting in the hallway. As I make small talk with Leroy I am struck by just how many pictures they have of Rachel and of them altogether as a big, happy family. It makes me smile.

Its only a few moments and Rachel walks towards me down the stairs and I can`t help it, my mouth drops open. She is wearing one of those sinfully short skirts that shows so much of her long, tanned legs and a v neck t-shirt which shows just enough cleavage to make me drool. She stops in front of me and I remember her Dad is there so I pull myself together and smile as I say,

"You look absolutely breathtaking Rach." She blushed a little then replied,

"Thank you, you look stunning as well Quinn."

After a couple of hours and some advice from Jesse and then a visit from Kurt I had decided to wear black skinny jeans, a white shirt, partially buttoned with a white t-shirt underneath and my black converses. Kurt assured me that this outfit would be perfect and I believed him because after all he is a serious fashion guru.

I took Rachel`s hand and and led her towards the door as her father said, "Make sure to have her home before midnight Quinn."

"Of course I will Sir, no worries."

He chuckled at my unnecessary politeness and said, "Have fun."

"We will Dad." Rachel answered with such confidence I wondered, not for the first time, if the date I had planned would be good enough. We said goodbye to Leroy and I led her to the passenger side of my car and opened the door for her. She slipped in and said, "How very chivalrous of you Quinn." I blushed a little when she said that and was glad of the cold night air which cooled my face before I slipped into the drivers seat.

I pulled away from the Berry`s house and took a nervous breathe. Rachel reached out to take my hand across the centre console and asked, "Are you OK Quinn?"

"Yeah, I`m a little nervous just because I so badly want this date to go well. You deserve to have the perfect first date." I sighed at myself a little for letting my nerves carry me away. I stopped berating myself however when Rachel started rubbing her thumb over the back of my hand and said, "That is so sweet and I know no matter what we do tonight it will be perfect because its just the two of us."

I relaxed at her words and smiled as I asked, "How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself the same question."

If possible my grin got even bigger and I squeezed her hand and drove us to the park. I got out and quickly ran around the car to open her door for her and she gave me that great smile again. I held her hand as we started walking through the park towards the trail that led through the trees. At what must of seemed like a random point in the walk I led us both into the trees however on my part I had actually meticulously planned out the route I was currently taking.

"Uh Quinn, where are we going?"

"All shall be revealed in time, my lady." She giggled at that and I was glad that she trusted me.

As it got darker and colder the further in we walked, Rachel moved in closer to me and I was very grateful for the lingering winter weather though it did mean I had lost some feeling in my fingers.

As we got nearer to our intended destination I said, "We are nearly there so I am going to ask you to close your eyes and trust you not to peek."

"Oh alright then." She said with an amused sigh.

I took both her hands and led her the last few feet around the bend of trees and stopped her.

"Open your eyes beautiful." I whispered in her ear and I felt her shudder slightly.

She opened her eyes and gasped then said, "Its beautiful Quinn. Absolutely perfect."

I had laid out a blanket and put a lantern with a candle in it at each corner of the blanket. There were a few pillows as well as and additional blanket in case we got cold. I had also strung hundreds of fairy lights over the branches of the nearby trees which complemented the stars that could be seen through the open area in the trees nicely. There was a large wicker picnic basket in the middle of the blanket and I led us over to it and sat down.

"I`m really glad that you like it Rach." I said honestly to her.

"I love it and how did you manage all this?" she asked gesturing to all the fairy lights that were apparently in the middle of nowhere.

"Its a secret." I said with a mysterious smile on my face.

I opened the basket and brought out a variety of vegan foods including vegetable risotto, a spinach quiche and a fruit salad. She looked at me and asked, "Did you cook these?" I nodded my head shyly and she continued, "These are my favourites."

"I know. I`ve been paying attention to you over the past five days." I said smiling at her and she laughed, "Should I be worried that I will see you in the tree outside my bedroom window from now on?"

"If I were you I would worry about Jacob Ben Israel sitting in that tree."

We both laughed and started to eat. My nerves were quickly dissipating and I was just enjoying being with her. When we finished our food she asked, "So now I have enjoyed your delicious cooking do you plan on making me move?"

I rolled my eyes and replied, holding out my arm to her, "No I expect you to come over here and lie down with me so we can look at the stars."

"How very romantic, Miss Fabray." She said as she moved over to me and we both led down with our arms around each other. She started to shiver so I reached over and pulled the blanket over us. We sat there and looked at the stars and asked each other questions.

"Favourite colour?" I asked

"Red. Favourite food?"

"Meat" I replied and she smacked me on the arm. I protested playfully, "What was that for?"

"I want a serious answer."

"That was a serious answer." She smacked me again and I pulled her into closer to me. I breathed a contented sigh as I asked, "Favourite song?"

"All of them." I gave her a disbelieving look and she amended her answer to,

"I mean there are so many good ones, how can you possibly ask me to choose?"

"Alright then, I let you off the hook."

"Thank you, what`s your favourite movie?"

"Final Destination." I replied promptly. Now it was her turn to stare at me.

"You like horror movies?"

"Yeah they are the best. You don`t like them?"

"No they scare me." she answered with a little shiver and I laughed as I said,

"That is kind of the point."

"Well I wouldn`t mind watching one as long as you are there to protect me."

"You just want an excuse to cuddle." I mock accused

"I don`t need one, you are always all over me Fabray."

"Fine I`ll just stop then," I said starting to pull away from her. She circled her hands around my waist and pulled me back down, whispering in my ear, "I want you to hold me."

At that I most definitely felt a deep shiver and I pulled her close to me again. We carried on like that for a while longer then we decided to start to walk back. When I just left the picnic on the ground she started to ask me what I was doing but before she could, I put a finger on her lips and said, "Don`t ask, its a secret." She nodded and we walked hand in hand back to the park. As she went to turn for the car I kept a hold of her hand and pulled her back.

"Aren`t we going to go back to the car?" she asked.

"Nope, I want to play on the swings," I responded already dragging her over to the playground area. This late at night it was deserted so we sat on the swings for a while talking and laughing before my phone alarm went off telling me that I had to get Rachel home.

As we pulled into her driveway I quickly jumped out and opened her door for her again. I walked her up to her front door and she said, "I really enjoyed tonight Quinn, you shouldn`t have worried so much, it was perfect." I blushed when she said that at ducked my head a little.

"I had fun too," I said and then our eyes met as I lifted my head again.

She put her hands up to my face and pulled my head down as my hands slid into position on her hips. When our lips met it was so gentle at first that I could barely feel it. It slowly built into something more heated and I pulled her flush up against me. She licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth to let her in.

When we finally felt the need for air we rested our foreheads together and stayed in the same position. We saw the hallway light come on in her house so we broke apart.

"Would you like to come over tomorrow after cheerio`s practise. We can watch a movie or something." She asked hopefully.

I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and said, "I would love that." I saw movement on the other side of her front door and as I walked back to my car I added, "See you tomorrow sweetheart."

Her smile was huge as I pulled away from her house and I could clearly see that she liked the term of endearment. I breathed a huge sigh of relief, as I drove back to my house, that she had enjoyed the date.

I walked into my house and collapsed onto the sofa. The TV was on and Jesse and Kurt were sat together on the love seat watching it. Obviously Kurt hadn`t left after he came over earlier to help me pick out an outfit to wear on the date.

"How did the big date go?" Jesse asked me.

"Incredible, thanks so much for you help." I answered

"No problem, the picnic is all cleared up by the way and I took the lights down." I grinned at him and said, "Thanks, you are a great friend. And thanks Kurt for your help with the food and the clothes by the way."

"I could let your inability to turn an oven on effect my best friend`s first date." He teased me.

"I am getting better at it though and Rachel loved it so I must have some skill." I defended myself.

"The only reason she wasn`t eating blackened quiche was because of my timely intervention in the kitchen." He boasted and I let him because it was true. He snuggled back into Jesse and I decided I would leave them be so I walked up to my room with a 'goodnight' thrown over my shoulder to the boys behind me.

XXXXX

I woke up early the next morning and got ready for cheerio`s practise. As I walked down the stairs I noticed that Kurt and Jesse and fallen asleep in the love seat they had been in last night. They looked so adorable together that I couldn`t help but take a quick picture on my phone. As I pocketed my phone again I realised that if I didn`t wake Kurt up now he would be late to practise. He was on the squad as a singer as well as Mercedes and I do have to admit that it does add something special to our performances.

I moved quietly over to the sleeping boys and repeatedly poked Kurt in the arm hoping that it would wake him up gently. I was wrong. After the third poke he shot up out of the chair screaming, "I`m awake." As he looked around confusedly Jesse woke up with a start as well but without as much noise. He quickly thumped back into the chair and resumed lightly snoring with his mouth hanging open. That was another perfect moment to capture so I quickly took another picture and turned to Kurt who was rubbing his eyes.

"What`s wrong?" He asked through a yawn.

"I just thought I would wake you up otherwise you will be late to practise."

He looked blearily at the clock which read 6 o'clock and that quickly woke him up.

"We only have half an hour," he squealed.

"Then lets get going, you can get changed in school."

"What about my hair?" He asked looking panicked. I looked at his hair and it was quite stylishly messed up from sleep.

"It looks good." I told him honestly. He must of noticed my sincerity because he stopped fussing after that. As he turned to leave he saw Jesse still asleep in the chair and his features softened at the sight. 'He is so adorable' he seemingly muttered to himself. He stared for a few moments before I cleared my throat and we both left.

We pulled up to the school 15 minutes later and Kurt rushed out and into the male changing rooms. I laughed as I watched the usually calm boy, sprinting into the school. I had already changed into my practice clothes so I slowly jogged onto the field and I was fairly early. San and Britt were already there and as soon as Britt saw me she ran over and greeted me with our traditional hug where she proceeded to lift me off my feet. I laughed as she put me back down and San came over and gave me a light hug. We started to stretch and I noticed that Mercedes was walking towards us and I gave her a smile which she returned.

"Have you guys seen Kurt?" She looked worriedly around as she spoke.

"Yeah he woke up late and because he was at my house he didn`t have any clothes so he is in the locker rooms getting changed."

"What was he doing at your house?" She asked.

"He was with Jesse." I explained and Mercedes nodded her head in understanding whereas San and Britt looked confused. I added, "They are dating now."

"So Jesse and Berry broke up?"

"Yeah and now I`m dating Rachel." I said happily and Britt squealed and hugged me again.

"Congratulations." Santana said with a smile but she looked a little bit sad. Before I had time to think about that too much I saw a very red faced Kurt Hummel flying towards us. He stopped a few feet short of us and slightly puffing he looked at us triumphantly and said, "I made it."

At that very moment Sue came to stand in front of us all and start screaming orders through her megaphone. It was three very tiring hours later that Sue released us from Saturday morning practise with a, "You disgust me, leave now so I have chance to pour acid in my eyes to get rid of the pain of watching you." As we all started walking off the pitch Kurt said, "I think I`m going to go over to Rachel`s house and ask if she`ll let me use her hot tub to get rid of the aches." He started to stretch the muscle in his arm as Mercedes agreed with him.

"Oh can me and San come too?" Britt asked jumping up and down obviously still full of energy despite the tiring practise. Nobody could say no to Britt, it was like kicking a puppy so Kurt answered, "Of course but that`s if Rachel will let us in."

Britt`s smile fell and San saw and so said threateningly, "Oh Berry will let us in." Britt didn`t hear the undertone to Santana`s voice and so smiled again. "Will you come Q?" Britt asked hopefully.

"I`m heading over there now anyway." I responded a little sadly as I saw my quiet afternoon with Rachel disappearing before my eyes.

"I`ll give Jesse a call to see if he wants to come," Kurt announced to the group then added, "Plus it has to be a bonus to see him in bathing shorts." His eyes glazed over at the thought and just to ruin his little fantasy I told him, "Trust me Kurt, its not that impressive." Everyone laughed at that whereas Kurt looked a little dejected and replied, "I`ll be the judge of that."

"I think I`ll get Puck to come as well, I bet he would look real good." Mercedes said as she typed in his number and San copied my line from earlier, "Trust me, its not that impressive." Everyone laughed again and then got into the cars to drive home and get their bathing suits. I rushed home and picked mine up and Jesse was waiting for me having already gotten a phone call from Kurt to come. As we drove to Rachel`s house, something occurred to me.

"So are you going to be alright spending time with Rachel?" I asked Jesse.

He replied straight away, "I already thought of that and yes, we have both happily moved on." I nodded and soon we pulled up outside Rachel`s house. I was lucky that nobody else was there yet because I needed to warn Rachel that our plans had been interrupted. I ran up to the door and knocked and after a few seconds she answered it. She pulled my into a hug as soon as she saw me and gave me a slow kiss.

I got completely caught up in her. She smelled faintly like lilac and her lips were so soft. I couldn`t help but wrap my hands in her silky hair and pull her even closer to me. That was until I heard a pointed cough from behind me and pulled back to see Jesse looking at us with one eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here Jesse?" Rachel asked not unkindly.

"I think Quinn better answer that." He responded and Rachel`s attention was drawn back to me. I took a deep breathe then explained, "Well at cheerio`s practise Kurt said he was gonna come over here and use your hot tub and then everyone said that they were going to come over. So I came as fast as I could to warn you that our plans have been ruined."

"They just assumed I would say yes?" She asked and this time she raised her eyebrow at the both of us. I just shrugged and said, "Yeah they did, but it could still be fun I guess." She looked at me sceptically and so I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Plus I can`t wait to see you in a bikini," She shivered a little and I pulled back with a smile.

"Fine." She muttered as the others parked in front of her house. They got out and Mercedes came over to hug Rachel whereas Kurt came over and hugged Jesse.

"Did Q ask you if we could use your hot tub and pool?" Kurt asked innocently. A look which he quickly dropped when Rachel slowly walked towards him and poked a finger into his chest.

"Why did you just assume you could all use it?"

"Sorry Rach," he mumbled but was still grinning wickedly as he took Jesse`s hand and pulled him into the house.

"Your just lucky my parents aren`t home or they would kick you out Hummel," Rachel shouted at the retreating form of Kurt. He wavered his hand in a dismissive gesture and kept walking. Rachel looked back with a sigh and I held out my hand to her which she took.

"She we go m'lady," I asked and she chuckled.

"Alright, go find somewhere to change," she said to me and the group at large. Puck strutted past and said, "Its cool, I`m already changed." and he took off his shirt and whipped it at Mercedes with a wink then took off the rest of his clothes to show that he was wearing his bathing shorts underneath. He sauntered off to the pool and Mercedes rolled her eyes before going to get changed.

I quickly changed in the bathroom into a dark green bikini and went down to the pool. I went and sat in one of the loungers next to Jesse who was already changed and noticed his attention was at the hot tub where Kurt was relaxing and talking to Mercedes. I laughed at him and teased him saying, "Pull yourself together or your gonna have to clean up the drool puddle forming." He scowled a me and then I heard Rachel from the kitchen saying, "No Puck, you may not start a fire to cook burgers but you may use the barbecue in the corner of my garden."

"But you haven`t got anything to use on that old thing plus you have no burgers."

"That`s not my problem."

"I`m calling Finn and the guys to come and help me out."

"Fine," She huffed and came storming out the back door.

I couldn`t help but stare. She was wearing an incredibly skimpy black bikini and had sunglasses pushed back on top of her head. Her tanned skin was on display for all to see and I think I may have started to drool because Jesse fake coughed as he said, "Hypocrite."

I realised he was right and turned away hopefully before she caught me staring. I took a peek back at her and knew she had caught me because she was smirking. As she walked up to me I sat up and pulled her down onto my lap. Damn, the skin on skin contact was delicious and I felt myself turn to jelly.

"Well hello there." Rachel said leering down at me.

It wasn`t long before the rest of the Glee club turned up thanks to Puck and per his instructions had brought all the stuff needed for a barbecue. As soon as they came into the back garden and dumped there stuff, Finn, Matt and Mike all stripped down to there bathing shorts and raced for the pool each cannonballing as soon as they reached it. Puck cooked up some burgers including vegan ones and Rachel turned to watch as Kurt started to get out of the hot tub to get one. She suddenly shot off my lap and darted over to Kurt and proceeded to push him into the pool.

He came to the surface spluttering and looking indignant. "What was that for?"

"For assuming I would host a pool party and giving me no fair warning." He seemed to realise that the pay back was fair and said, "We are even now then Miss Berry." She nodded and turned her back to me and seeing my opportunity I went for it. I jumped up out of my chair and pushed Rachel into the pool choosing however to follow her in. She screamed and when we came to the surface she splashed me with some water and said, "Quinn Fabray, explain yourself."

"I just really want to see you wet." I said smirking and she blushed at the whispered double meaning. I pulled her into a hug and brushed some wet hair out of her face.

"What! She doesn`t get any punishment just a hug and I get pushed in the water?" Kurt asked indignantly.

"When you look that good wet and in a bikini, you`ll get a hug as well." She called over to him and this time it was my turn to blush. We ate and then carried on lounging in the pool until it got dark and we all went in and got dressed. When we were all sat in the living room Puck came back into the house from his car holding a black duffel bag and asked Rachel, "When are your Dads coming home?"

"Not until tomorrow evening. Why?"

"Perfect." He grinned as he opened his bag and put a load of bottles on the coffee table in between us. Alcohol.

"Because we are going to have us a party." Puck explained

"First good idea you`ve had Puckerman." San said as she reached forward to take a slug from a bottle of vodka. Puck stopped her before she could bring it to her lips and said, "Wait that`s the good stuff and its for the drinking games."

"Wait, we cannot do this." Rachel interrupted holding her hands out.

"Oh come on Berry live a little your Dads won`t even know and you won`t do anything stupid cause Q won`t let you." Puck reasoned. He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and I nodded to reassure her. She still looked a little uncertain so I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You don`t have to if you don`t want to." That seemed to settle it for her and she said, "Fine but if anything gets damaged you are paying for it Noah."

He crossed his heart in a promise and started pulling shot glasses from the duffel bag and Santana started filling them with vodka. Once they were done Puck announced, "The game is Never have I Ever. If you have done the thing the person says they haven`t done you drink a shot."

"Oh can I go first?" Britt pleaded and because nobody could say no to her she promptly said, "I have never been in Glee club."

Half of the club groaned and all of us including Britt took a shot. It wasn`t my first time drinking but the shot still burned a little but settled in my stomach in a nice way. I turned to see that Rachel was looking at her shot glass dubiously and so I advised, "Just drink it all at once and it won`t burn so much." Britt nodded her head in agreement and Rachel did just that. Almost at once she started coughing and spluttering and her eyes started to water.

"Its OK," I soothed, "Just breathe and it will get better." I rubbed her back and she started to breathe normally again. I was convinced she was going to swear off alcohol for the rest of her life however she just said, "That was pretty good." and she moved her glass closer to Puck so that he could refill it. He did and then we all turned to San who was next in turn.

"I have never been caught drinking and driving." She turned to smirk at Puck who swallowed his drink with ease and Finn who coughed a little as he drank. Puck then said, "I know for a fact you have been drinking and driving Lopez, don`t deny it."

"All in the wording Puckerman, I have never been caught."

"Damn it." He growled and Santana smirked again. It was Jesse`s turn next and he turned to me with an evil look in his eye, "I have never had sex in a public place." I glared at him as I took a shot and he laughed. I also noticed that Puck, San and Britt took a shot as well.

"Right on Fabray." Puck shouted and leaned across the table to high five me. I didn`t return it though as I saw the look on Rachel`s face.

"What`s wrong sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear.

"Nothing...its just...I thought that you were...you know...a virgin." She whispered back.

I was shocked and it suddenly occurred to me that she was probably a virgin. I tried to think of anything to say to make this better and all I came up with was, "I`m sorry, I should have mentioned it."

She gave me a small smile and replied, "Its OK I just shouldn`t have assumed."

I held her hand and suggested, "How about we talk later?" She just nodded her head and we turned back to the game in time to hear Kurt say, "I have never had sex with a girl."

To his surprise all the guys except for him took a shot and so did me, San and Britt. At least this time Rachel didn`t look so shocked but she still looked away. Kurt looked at Jesse with disbelief and he just shrugged his shoulders. Kurt looked to me for an answer and I said simply, "He was in denial for a long time." He excepted this answer but still didn`t look happy.

Puck was now grinning as he took his go and said, " I have never been in handcuffs." He happily took a drink and watched eagerly to see who else would. I took a drink again as well as Santana, Finn, Mike and also Matt.

I looked at San and she explained, "The five of us got a little payback on a rival football club for trashing our football field and we ended up getting arrested." I nodded then she asked, "When did you ever get arrested Q?" I wasn`t sure how to answer but Jesse took it out of my hands, no doubt as payback for my earlier comment to Kurt.

"She never has been arrested." He said suggestively and I blushed. Everyone in the group got it then and started laughing.

"Never thought you had it in you Q." Santana praised me and I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

"I don`t get it." Finn announced loudly and Rachel explained with the formality she used when she was uncomfortable or upset.

"It means that Quinn undertook sexual actions which involved her partner using handcuffs on her."

The fact she was getting upset made me feel so guilty and even more so when Santana commented,

"Way to make it sound boring Berry."

"Leave her alone San." I said without looking away from Rachel. She didn`t look at me once.

The game continued on for a while longer till we had gone through nearly all three bottles of vodka that Puck had brought with him and through all the beer. Puck and Finn having significantly consumed the most and having drank all the beer between them in between taking shots. Both boys and a few others had passed out and so we decided that we should stop playing and go to sleep.

Rachel had said that she didn`t want anyone driving or walking home so they could all sleep in her living room. She had yet to talk to me but as she said goodnight to everyone else she took my hand and silently led my upstairs and into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her then sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. She sighed then looked up at me standing in front of the door still.

"I am sorry if I over reacted, its just that I really like you and then I find out that you have had sex lots of times and I just feel like I don`t know you now."

I walked over to her as she finished and kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in mine.

"I am still the same person that you have been getting to know. I have slept with a few people in my life and I do regret a few things but I would never hurt you. I hope you know that."

"I do know that its just I wanted our first time to be special for both of us."

"It will be special Rach because it will be the two of us and because I`m in love with you."

She looked up at me shocked then pulled me forward into a fiery kiss. After a few minutes we broke apart and she said, "I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again.

"Time for bed?" I asked and we got changed. She had given me some of her shorts and a t-shirt which I think she knew would be a bit too small she just wanted to see more of my skin. My suspicions were confirmed when she was leering the second I stepped out of the bathroom.

We climbed into bed when we were both changed and I held her close to me. I breathed in her scent and instantly relaxed. I knew I was in trouble because falling asleep this way once meant that I would want to do it all the time. I drifted off in the embrace of the woman I love.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. Enjoy...**

I woke up the next morning still holding on tightly to Rachel. She still hadn`t woken up yet so I took a few minutes just to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful and beautiful and I stroked a lock of her hair out of her eyes. At the movement her eyes fluttered open and when she saw me she looked surprised for a moment before she remembered what had happened last night. She gave me a smile before she hugged me closer and whispered, "Good Morning."

"Very good morning." I replied.

"What time is it?" she asked not bothering to remove her head from my chest.

"9:30. Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I just want to stay here with you all day."

At the end of her sentence I heard her stomach rumble and laughed as I said, "It looks like your stomach has other ideas."

I moved off the bed and heard her groan but then get up. I got changed and she went to take a shower so I told her that I would go and start to make some pancakes for breakfast. I walked downstairs and noticed that everyone except Jesse and Kurt were still asleep in the living room. I assumed that the two boys must have slept in the guest bedroom upstairs.

Trying to be quiet so that I didn`t wake anyone up I started to gather the ingredients to make pancakes. When I was just about to pour the batter, Santana walked into the kitchen looking still half asleep. She grabbed a juice from the fridge and sat in a chair at the breakfast bar whilst she drank.

"Morning San." I said

"Not so loud Q, I`m still reeling from last night," she replied as she rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes. I recalled that she had been one of the people who had passed out last night and for a little while had joined in on Puck and Finn`s alcohol extravaganza. I went and got her some pills for her headache and put them down in front of her. At that exact moment she let her head drop to the table with a dull thunk and groaned. I wanted to make her feel better so I said very quietly, "Come here, this will make you feel better." She lifted her head to look at me and I went behind her and started to massage her temples.

As my parents had a certain liking for the oblivion alcohol could provide and my having drank it in the past I knew just how relieving what I was doing could be when you had a big hangover. She sighed as I rubbed the sides of her head and leant into me so that her back was flush up against my front. I felt a shiver run through her body but before I could wonder about that I smelled something burning and quickly looked at my now burning pancakes. I pulled away saying over my shoulder, "I completely forgot about these. You should take those pills, they will make you feel better in no time."

I fixed the pancakes as best I could before turning around in time to see her take both pills at once.

"Some party eh? Puck always knows how to do it." Santana said turning in her seat to look at me.

"He does seem like he has a lot of experience in these areas and I am surprised that he was able to get such a large amount of alcohol on such short notice." I responded.

"Puck has his ways." she replied mysteriously. I nodded and flipped a pancake. She looked nervous when I turned back around and she started to ask me something when Rachel came bouncing into the kitchen freshly showered. She came over to me and gave me a big hug and a gentle kiss on the lips before looking over my shoulder and commenting, "It smells delicious."

I buried my head in her neck and took in the smell of her shampoo and said, "You do too." She giggled at that and as I raised my head I noticed that Santana had turned back around in her seat.

"A little burned aren`t they?" She playfully questioned and I nudged my forehead against hers as I said, "Like you could do any better."

It was a challenge and automatically I could see in her eyes that she was feeling competitive. She span out of my arms and we had a pancake making competition and I resorted to cheating at one point by tipping a large amount of water into her mixture when she wasn`t looking. When she realised what I had down she raised her eyebrows at me and very slowly walked towards me with a sly smile on her face. I tried to act innocent and peered at her mixture before saying, "I think you did something wrong Rach."

At that statement she dipped her fingers into my mixture and flicked the mix at me. I was able to quickly dodge it but she got some more and was about to throw it when I ran to her and grabbed her hand to stop her from throwing it. She started to move her hand to rub the mix in my face but I made a quick decision and guided her fingers into my mouth where I very slowly licked then clean. I popped them out of my mouth and kissed each fingertip gently before lacing our fingers together.

"That was uncalled for." She whispered huskily.

"I wanted you to forgive me." I whispered back. She pulled me into a heated kiss and I pushed her softly back against the counter. Her hands tangled in my hair and pulled lightly which caused me to moan into her now open mouth. I ran my hands down her sides until I reached her incredibly firm ass and squeezed gently. That caused her to moan loudly and made my mouth vibrate in a very pleasing way. Eventually we had to pull away for breathe and she muttered, "You are most definitely forgiven." I looked into her dark brown eyes and I felt something that I was sure I could describe as love blossom in my chest so I kind of blurted out, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She looked surprised for a second but then gave me a huge smile as she said, "Of course I will. I thought you would never ask."

We both laughed and went back to making pancakes and that was when I realised Santana had left. I had the good sense to feel embarrassed because I had forgotten her as soon as my new girlfriend had arrived but I was also glad she hadn`t seen our little make out session.

Soon everyone had woken up and were eating the pancakes that Rachel and I had made. After the very first batch I did have to admit that Rach had most definitely won the competition. The rest of them left shortly after breakfast but I stayed and so did Jesse and Kurt. We helped her to clean up and after that we all watched a movie until her Dads came home. We stayed for dinner which was a little awkward to start off with. It was the first time that Jesse and Rachel`s Dads had been in the same room since the break up.

"So St James, why didn`t you think that my daughter was good enough for you?" Leroy asked picking up his fork casually as if he had just asked Jesse`s opinion on the weather. Jesse who had just taken a drink of water, spat it out in surprise over the question and rather unfortunately I was sat opposite him and got covered. As Rachel picked up a napkin and started drying off my face she scolded her father and said, "Dad, you know perfectly well that it was a mutual breakup and I don`t

appreciate you panicking Jesse or making my girlfriend get covered in water."

He raised his eyebrow at the word girlfriend but after we had clearly gone on a date on Friday night he decided to let it go and when she finished he just laughed.

"Baby girl, I was just messing around with him, I wanted to see him squirm I just didn`t expect him to spit out his water at Quinn." Leroy answered her rant.

After that dinner went by smoothly and then we went home as we had school the next day. Jesse and Kurt got in the car but I stopped in the doorway with Rachel and very aware of the fact that her fathers were watching us I gave her a very chaste kiss on the lips and then pulled her into a quick hug. As I turned to leave I shouted goodbye over her shoulder to her fathers then whispered,

"I`ll see you tomorrow sweetheart." I then picked up her hand and gently kissed the back of it before walking to my car and driving off.

When we were out of sight of the Berry residence, Jesse turned to me in the front seat and teased, "Could you try to cut down the cuteness because its making me have to work harder to impress my guy." He glanced at Kurt and his smile widened.

Naturally I teased him straight back and said, "If you didn`t have the romantic skills of a bowl of soup, I wouldn`t seem so impressive." He scoffed at that and was about to reply when Kurt said,

"My boyfriend is very romantic if you must know."

I raised my eyebrow at this not knowing they had made it official and Jesse just looked at me with a proud smile on his face as he reached back and took Kurt`s hand.

"Yep, he is all mine." Jesse said with his smile not diminishing in the slightest.

"That is awesome guys, congratulations." I said earnestly. It seemed like me and my best friend had really found our special someone here in Lima.

XXXXX

The next morning I soon realised that I was destined to spend the rest of my high school life as a taxi driver. I wanted to pick Rach up for school from now on seeing as we were officially together but I also had to take Jesse and although Kurt could drive he wanted to travel with Jesse and it didn`t occur to them that they could both go in Kurt`s car. If I hadn`t been so happy because I had a beautiful girlfriend I probably would have smacked Jesse then Kurt across the back of the head.

As it was I pulled into the McKinley High car park with all four of us in the car. Jesse and Kurt got out and walked towards the school holding hands but Rachel held me in place by pushing me up against the car and kissing me. When we broke apart we rested our foreheads against each other and I asked, "Not that I`m complaining but what was that for?"

"I think it is very sweet that you are picking me up for school and I just wanted to show you how appreciative I am."

"Well I`m glad you like it." I said and gave her another quick kiss before taking her hand and starting to walk towards the school as we only had a few minutes until the bell.

"I do have to warn you though that I do have cheerio`s practise after school today and so you will have to wait around for a while. I know that Jesse is practising something for glee if that helps." I said hoping she wouldn`t be mad at me for not pre-warning her about this.

"Its fine, I`ll find something to do, I don`t really want to spend any alone time with my ex boyfriend." She said with a slightly anxious look on her face at the thought.

I agreed then we reluctantly parted to go to our separate lessons.

XXXXX

At the start of cheerio`s practise after school I started to do some stretches when Coach Sylvester called me over. With a roll of my eyes to Santana and Brittany, I ran over to her.

"Fabray, I want you to change positions. We have just had one of our tumblers go into the hospital and you are going to replace her."

"But I am a spotter, I have never done anything like that before." I replied a little unsure of her sanity at this point.

"Yes but you have taken gymnastics for the past ten years and are extremely good at it if my sources are accurate. Santana will work with you to teach you the tumbles. I expect you will pick it up quite quickly." She turned away from me then and I realised that in her own way she had just complimented me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to my friends.

"What did the she devil want?" Santana asked without looking up from her stretch.

"Apparently a tumbler is in the hospital and she wants me to fill in and you to teach me the moves."

That got her attention and she took a quick scan around the field and then said, "Oh yeah, Lisa Greenberg is missing. Well you are the only one who could really fill in what with all your gymnastics and I know there is a few girls who didn`t make the squad that tried out to be a spotter."

When she said it like that it made Coach`s decision seem reasonable so I agreed to start to learn the moves with Santana. We moved away and Coach was right, I was able to pick up the moves fairly quickly. When Sue finally told us we could leave I was so close to nailing the entire routine that I asked Santana if we could carry on until we had done it all. She agreed and we carried on working and I had completely forgotten that I had to take anyone home. I was just so wrapped up in the cheers.

One of the final moves in the cheer left me and Santana kneeling on the ground facing each other with one arm pointing out to where the crowd would be. As we stopped and tried to catch our breathe we were looking into each others eyes. I opened my mouth to say how great we were doing when all of a sudden she wrapped her fingers in my hair and crashed our mouths together. My mouth was open because I had just been about to speak and she let her tongue slide into my mouth as soon as our lips met. I had enough time to register how very juicy her lips were and that she had a very skilled tongue before I realised what was happening and pulled away from her violently.

I hastily got to my feet and saw a flash of argyle out of the corner of my eye. I turned in time to see my girlfriend running away from the field with a devastated look on her face. I was about to run after her but Santana kept me in place and whispered in my ear, "Leave her,"

She was too far to catch so I turned around to make myself clear with Santana before I went to look for Rachel. I took a deep breathe then said, "Look I don`t know what that was but I have to tell you that I don`t think of you that way. You are my friend and I want us to still be friends."

She just looked at me for a while before she nodded and said, "OK, for now I will still be your friend but the next time you find yourself single..." She moved really close to my ear and whispered seductively, "I`ll be waiting." With that she gave a quick lick to the shell of my ear and walked off towards the changing rooms.

I took another deep breathe then started to sprint off in the direction that Rachel had went. I ran into the school still in my practise clothes as Coach didn`t like us dirtying our uniforms anymore than we had to and went to the first place Rachel would go if she was upset and trying to hide.

I opened the doors to the auditorium and it was deadly silent in there except for the sound of muffled sobs coming from behind the curtain on the stage. Using all the stealth that years of gymnastics had given me I quietly made my way towards the noise. When I was close enough so that she couldn`t run away I announced my presence by rustling the curtain.

She looked up at me with such hurt in her eyes that I wanted to just hold her and cry as well.

"Go away Quinn, I don`t want to even look at you." She rasped out and I got down on my knees next to her.

"Please Rachel, listen to me, let me explain." I begged but she just turned her head and whispered in a broken voice, "Why so you can tell me all the reasons that you would rather be with her than with me? No thank you, I don`t feel like being told how much prettier she is than me." She stood up and went to leave but I stood and took both her hands in mine and said,

"I don`t want her, I only want you and you are much prettier than she is."

"Then why did you kiss her?" She asked looking like she was about to cry again.

"She kissed me and as soon as I realised what was happening I pulled away. Rachel, I promise you that was what happened. I would never do that to you because I love you."

She looked shocked and so was I. I hadn`t meant for that to slip out although it was exactly how I felt, I had wanted it to be romantic and special when I had said it.

She looked at me for a long second before she pounced on me and knocked us both to the floor. Her lips were hungry on mine and her hands moved down to take off the t-shirt I had worn to practise in. She threw it across the stage and her hands explored the new territory as my hands went down to the knead the flesh of her ass. As her hands moved under the waistband of my shorts I gasped and pulled away. Rachel looked at me questioningly with lust filled eyes and I panted out, "Do you really want our first time to be right here right now?" I asked and she took in our surroundings before sighing.

"No I guess not, I just wanted to show you that I love you too."

She was still straddling me and I smiled up at her and asked, "So you believe me?"

She took a minute to consider the question then she said simply, "Yes." We kissed again but broke apart before it got to heated. We both stood up and she said, "You need a shower."

I laughed and pulled my t-shirt on as I explained, "That`s because I came running after you straight from practise."

"Well go have a shower and we can leave." She replied. She must have seen the hesitant look on my face because she asked, "What`s wrong?"

"Santana will probably still be in there showering." I answered and her face looked stormy.

"I can have a shower when I go home." I continued and that appeased her so we got Jesse and Kurt and went home luckily without seeing Santana.

XXXXX

I was really worried the next morning as I made my way out onto the field. I was walking with Kurt and I spotted Jesse and Rachel sat in the stands watching the practise. This was the only way that I had been able to calm Rachel down last night. She didn`t even want me around Santana anymore but I told her I would still have to see her in cheerio`s and because of my new position I had some very close choreography with her. To appease her we agreed that she could watch the whole practise and that Kurt would stay with me as much as he could so that I wouldn`t be alone with Santana. We started our stretches and soon Britt and Santana joined us.

Britt gave me my traditional good morning hug and then Santana came over and gave me a hug as well. She had a sly smile on her face and when the hug had lasted as long as it usually did and she hadn`t let go I coughed and pulled myself out of her arms. It hadn`t diminished her spirit though because almost immediately she started stretching her legs so that her ass was firmly pressed into my crotch area. I took a stumbling step back and would have fallen over if Kurt hadn`t steadied me. I shot him a grateful smile then risked a look at the stands. Rachel was fuming and it looked like Jesse was physically trying to restrain her but struggling.

To try and take away some of the tension I moved over to Britt and asked her to show me a move which she happily did pulling me away from the others to give us some space. The rest of the practise went by smoothly after that with me only getting close to Santana during the routine.

When practise was over I went over to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss which she returned heartily before she left to go and talk to Mr Schue who she just spotted walking in from the car park. Jesse followed her because he also wanted to talk and I just sat on the bench put my head in my hands and sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see that Kurt was sat next to me.

"I just want Rachel to know that I only want her and nobody else. I`m hers completely. I don`t think she quite believes me yet." I said and ran my fingers through my hair. He looked thoughtful for a moment before he said slowly, "Well, you could always sing how you feel. I`m her best friend so believe me when I tell you that song is probably the only way she will truly listen." I nodded and started to walk away but I turned back and said, "Thanks and just so you know Jesse is exactly the same." He looked very thoughtful then and I walked away knowing that Glee club was going to be very interesting today.

XXXXX

As Mr Schue came bustling in he put some sheet music down on the piano and asked, "OK so is there anyone who has something they would like to perform?" I shook away any nervousness and raised my hand.

"OK then Quinn, go for it." He acknowledged me and took a seat. I picked up a guitar and then addressed the room, "This is for my girlfriend Rachel. I love you sweetheart." I said the last part looking into her surprised eyes and then began the song.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

I was looking at her and only her the entire time I was singing and I started to walk towards her. I stood right in front of her as I sang trying to show her the sincerity in my words as I sang.

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn your free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

I started to circle her as I sang and the rest of the people in the glee started doing some backing vocals. I tried to show her the love that I felt for her.__

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

I swung my guitar over my back and let the band carry on the music as I walked to her again and took both her hands in mine and lifted her so she was stood next to me. I sang as gently as I could as I finished off the song.

_Oh, I'm yours  
>Oh, I'm yours<br>Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours  
>You best believe, best believe I'm yours<em>

As the song came to a close we shared a gentle kiss then I put my guitar down and sat down, pulling her on to my lap.

"Very impressive Quinn." Mr Schue complimented then asked, "Who`s next?"

Kurt slowly raised his hand and Mr Schue gestured for him to go ahead. He walked to the front and handed some sheet music to the band before turning back around to us. He smiled at Jesse as he began to sing.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
>And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow<br>What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
>I only wish I had the strength to let it show<em>

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
>I said there is no reason for my fear<br>'Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
>You give my life direction, you make everything so clear <em>

He had walked up to Jesse and was holding his hands as he sang. Both boys had tears in their eyes as Kurt continued.

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>You're a candle in the window  
>On a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
>And throw away the oars forever <em>

He kneeled down in front of Jesse and wiped a tear out of his eye with a gentle thumb and kept his hand there to caress his cheek.  
><em><br>My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
>I've been running around in circles in my mind<br>And it always seems that I'm following you, boy,  
>Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find<em>

_And even as I wander,  
>I'm keeping you in sight<br>You're a candle in the window  
>On a cold, dark winter's night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might _

He got up and sat on Jesse`s lap and draped his arm around the back of the chair as he sang the last lines.

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<br>And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
>Come crashing through your door,<br>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Everyone clapped as he finished and he didn`t bother to move as Glee continued. When nobody else wanted to sing Mr Schue said, "Alright then, lets move on guys because Regionals are only two weeks away." As he started going on about Vocal Adrenaline`s strengths and weaknesses I just tuned him out and started kissing Rachel`s neck. As we both smiled at each other I felt my heart soar because everything was back the way it should be.

**A/N: I think that there will probably only be about two more chapters for this story, just to let you know. **

**Please review...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just to tell you that this story is AU and although I will use some events from the show in the next two chapters, they will be rewritten in order to fit into my story. Enjoy...**

Rachel`s POV

I was smiling to myself and humming show tunes as I walked down the hallway to my locker. I was having a particularly good day. I shared three of my classes with Quinn and we had snuck away during lunch to make out in the auditorium for a little while. I opened my locker and put my books away and I was about to make my way to glee club when my phone buzzed. It was from Jesse and it said,

_Meet me in the car park, its urgent. J._

He had never signed his name with the letter J before but I started to get worried because he said it was urgent. Everyone expected there to be animosity between us but we were good friends now and to be honest I had spent a lot of time with him recently as he was my girlfriend's best friend.

I walked out into the car park and looked for him but couldn`t see him. I walked slowly over to where Quinn`s car was because that was surely the only place he would wait for me in the car park.

I had only made it halfway there when a girl wearing a blue jacket stepped out from behind a car and blocked my path. It was an African American girl with long wavy black hair and I couldn`t help but think that I had met her before. It was when I saw the Vocal Adrenaline logo on the jacket that I realised who she was. When Jesse and I had been dating he had asked me to hide when this girl came up to talk to him and I vaguely recalled him calling her Olivia. I was very unimpressed with what he had done and it really wasn`t one of his finer moments but he had made it up to me since.

My attention was drawn back to the situation at hand when I saw two more people in blue jackets walk out from behind other cars and then even more people. I looked around me and realised I was completely surrounded by about 18 members of Vocal Adrenaline and each person was wearing a vicious grin on their faces.

"Hello Berry, I hear your a vegan, well this will teach you a lesson about taking what isn`t yours."

It was Olivia that had spoken and she had taken a step forward from the rest of the group. Trying to be brave I also took a step forward and said, "I haven`t taken anything of yours."

She snorted then accused, "You stole our stars, I bet you never loved either one of them."

Before I had a chance to shout at her and tell her that it wasn`t true and that I really did love Quinn, she waved her hand in the air and all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I looked to see that each of the people surrounding me had an egg in their hand and were throwing them at me. My first thought after ' Wow this hurts' was that I was responsible for the death of all those chicks. Olivia took the last few steps towards me and repeated aloud the thought I had just had before cracking an egg over my face.

They all drove away in their posh cars and I just stood miserable and grimy in the middle of the car park. I don`t know how long I stood there feeling hollow and miserable but I felt strong arms wrap themselves around my waist. The arms pulled me back towards the school and I had yet to open my eyes but a breeze blew a familiar scent towards me. Quinn. I relaxed further into the familiar arms and she kissed every clean part of my face as we walked and whispered comforting words in my ear.

The halls were practically deserted so we weren`t stopped as Quinn lead me into the cheerio`s changing rooms but not before she retrieved something from my locker. She sat me down on a bench in the middle of the room and gently turned my head so that I was looking directly into her hazel eyes filled with so much love and concern it was immensely comforting. Without saying a word she kissed my forehead then took some clothes out of a bag and put them on the bench. She then went and turned a shower on.

"Take a shower and then put these on. I will be waiting for you when you come out and I will take care of your dirty clothes."

All I could do was nod and when she moved out of the shower area I quickly stripped down and got under the steaming water. The water returned feeling to my body and I thought about what had happened and why they would do this. I got out and put on the clothes Quinn had left, only briefly noticing that my egg covered clothes were gone along with any trace of them.

I sat on the bench and started to cry and I once again felt those strong arms encircling me. I cried on her shoulder and she rubbed my back soothingly and occasionally kissed the top of my head. After about ten minutes my tears subsided and I reached up to dry my eyes.

"Who?" Was the only word Quinn said.

"Vocal Adrenaline," I answered just as simply and I felt her entire body stiffen and I could have sworn she had stopped breathing.

"Quinn?"

I tried to get her to look at me but her she wouldn`t and I could see anger and also guilt in her face.

"This isn`t your fault Quinn," I said earnestly

"Your right its their fault and they will pay, but first I have to get you home." Her voice was the most deadly serious I had ever heard it and it scared me a little that she might get in trouble.

"I am staying with you to make sure you don`t do anything stupid." I said trying to muster any courage I had left in my body. She looked at me and seeing how fragile I must look she agreed with me and stood up, taking my hand.

"Shall we go to Glee?"

"That would be lovely."

We walked to the choir room in silence. She stopped us briefly outside the door to give me a quick and gentle kiss before leading us in.

Mr Schue stopped talking when he spotted us and asked, "Rachel, are you OK? Where have you been?"

I couldn`t seem to find my voice and one desperate glance at Quinn and she said, "Vocal Adrenaline egged Rachel." It was simple but it had the desired effect. Puck jumped out of his chair and shouted, "We`ll show those Carmel High punks who they`re messing with."

Mercedes flicked her hair and said, "Hell to the no." Kurt glared at Jesse who just looked extremely pale and everyone else seemed to be in varying stages of anger. I glanced at Quinn to see that she was pleased with their reactions probably because it would make any plans she had, easier to put into action. That is when I remembered why I had gone to the car park in the first place. Over all the commotion I said, "Jesse set me up."

Everyone went quiet at that and I saw Quinn search my face and when seeing that I was telling the truth, she turned back to Jesse with a furious look on her face.

"What are you talking about I had nothing to do with this." Jesse said, holding his hands out.

"You sent me a text to send me out to the car park and then I got egged." I was starting to get angry and that wasn`t helped when I saw Jesse relax and the furious look minimize on Quinn`s face. Quinn noticed my frustration and explained, "Jesse had his phone stolen yesterday." I felt my own anger dissipate somewhat and I said, "I am sorry for blaming you Jesse."

"No harm, no foul," He replied with a smile.

"So what are we going to do to put those punks in their rightful place?" Puck asked leaning forward in his chair. I wasn`t sure whether or not I wanted any retribution as it wasn`t in my nature however Mr Schue quickly interrupted.

"I will not let you get revenge, we just have to move on."

"We are doing it Mr Schue whether you accept it or not. We either plan now or after glee club."

He looked very exasperated but he nodded and then moved into his office muttering complaints about teenagers.

"So what should we do to get them back?" Mike asked looking at anyone for an answer.

"I have the perfect idea." Quinn said, the controlled anger in her voice taking everyone by surprise.

Quinn`s POV

They all looked at me expectantly and so I started to explain my idea.

"Olivia was probably the one that orchestrated this idea and so she is the one that we have to get back at." She turned to look at me and I confirmed that it had been Olivia. She nodded and continued, "I have a picture of Olivia on my phone that is less than appropriate." I slowed down here knowing that as soon as the group saw the picture there would be some questions asked but this was the best idea I had so I carried on, "What we do is blow up the picture and make copies then we plaster it everywhere in Carmel High so first thing tomorrow that is all anyone will see."

Everyone was smiling at this plan except for Mercedes who said, "How are we going to get into Carmel High though, its locked." I grinned at this and dug my keys out of my pocket and held up a large silver one as I answered, "The head cheerleader always has a key to get into the school. I just never gave my copy back when I moved."

After this announcement everyone started chatting about how we could do things. Santana suggested we make copies using the cheerio`s copier and Tina said she could use the photography club supplies to make my picture bigger. As they continued to talk I turned to Rachel and asked, "Are you OK with all of this?" as I gestured to the group.

"I never want retaliation but I don`t think anything can stop the club now."

I took her hands in mine and said, "If this isn`t what you want then I will stop them."

After a moment of thought she said in a strong voice, "No, we should do it. I am not going to let people push me around anymore and think that they can get away with it."

I felt so proud of her as I nodded and pulled her into a hug. I heard Finn shout across the room, "So lets see the picture then Quinn."

I knew this was coming but I was still nervous as I loaded the picture on my phone and passed it to Finn. He blushed deeply and and quickly passed it around the room. People looked embarrassed and also confused as to why I would have this picture. Puck just leered and Jesse looked understanding.

When the picture came back to me I passed it to Rachel and scanned her face to see her reaction.

She looked shocked then hurt then angry all in the space of a second then she closed the phone and handed it back to me. She walked over to the seats and sat next to Kurt, not making eye contact with me.

"Everyone think this is embarrassing enough?" Everyone nodded and Finn asked rather bluntly,

"Why do you even have a picture like that of her?"

Before I could answer for myself Britt said, "They have obviously had sexy times together."

I felt the need to quickly correct her as Rachel became visibly more upset and I said, "I never slept with her but she wanted me to. I guess the picture was her way to seduce me."

"And why didn`t you sleep with her?" Rachel asked accusingly.

I ran my hand through my hair as I replied, "Because I moved."

"So if you had stayed you would have slept with her?"

I decided that honesty was the best policy so I answered her simply, "Yes."

She actually did start to cry at that so I quickly carried on, "But I moved and I fell in love with an amazing girl. I wouldn`t touch that bitch with a twenty foot pole and I don`t even want to be in the same room as her after what she did to you." I walked over to her and wiped away her tears and caressed her cheek with my hand. I whispered, "I only want you."

She locked her eyes on mine and asked, "Then why did you keep the picture?"

"I know you haven`t really seen this side of me but I was the head bitch at Carmel and so I didn`t want to give up potential blackmail material. I am so sorry Rach, I promise you I haven`t looked at it since the night she sent it."

"I believe you." she whispered and pulled me into an intense kiss. As we broke apart I moved to stand in front of the room again and said, "So Tina if you go enlarge the picture then San and Britt can make copies then I`m thinking me and Puck can break into Carmel High and put up the pictures." Everyone agreed with my plan and went about there respective jobs.

XXXXX

It was a two hour trip to Carmel and Rachel and Mercedes insisted that they should accompany us. I knew that Mercedes didn`t entirely trust Puck not to come on to me and I wondered if a lack of trust was the reason why Rachel wanted to come.

I found it quite easy to get along with Puck even despite the lewd comments which although I pretended to be outraged for Rachel`s sake, I actually found quite funny sometimes. As Rachel and Mercedes talked about anything and everything in the back seat, I talked strategy with Puck.

"So I was thinking that we should stick a picture on each one of Vocal Adrenaline`s lockers with the super glue." I suggested

"Yeah that`s a good idea. We could also stick them on the middle of the whiteboard in each classroom. Do you think we will have enough?"

"We have 200 so that should be plenty and that whiteboard idea is good. Maybe we should just throw any of the spares on desks in random classrooms."

"And the main office." He suggested with an evil glint in his eye. I high fived him for that evil idea. All the visitors and the principal would see those pictures then. It was perfect.

"So where do you want us to put the pictures?" Rachel asked innocently. Puck nearly swerved off the road and I swivelled around in my chair to face her.

"You two can`t come in with us?" I said bluntly.

"Why not?" She asked looking vaguely hurt

"Because if we get caught you guys will get in trouble too and we don`t want that." Puck answered for me, the car now steady on the road. As I nodded, Rachel`s face lightened and so I turned back around and Puck and I started discussing the security system of the school.

As we pulled into the car park of my old high school I looked at the large building and realised that I had slightly missed it. Puck and I got out of the car and headed towards the school completely dressed in black and carrying 200 sheets of paper. We got to the front doors making sure to keep our faces hidden and I used my key to open the door. Once inside I used the code to disable the alarm and we looked around the deserted school with relief. We had gotten in with no problems.

I pointed out the lockers of Vocal Adrenaline members and we got to work sticking up the pictures with super glue. At one point Puck had stuck his fingers together with the glue and then had tried to rub it off on his jeans. Needless to say it had taken about twenty minutes and a lot of hot water to remove the boys hand from his leg. When we finally finished we looked up and staring back at us from 18 places down the hall was Olivia.

The picture was of her in very skimpy, lacy black underwear. She was sat on the edge of her bed posing in a way that was very clearly seductive and was showing a lot more than she probably wanted to show the entire school.

Puck was slightly salivating at the sight of the 18 pictures and I hit him across the back of his head as his eyes glazed over with lust.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his Mohawk to check that it was intact.

"For being an animal." He rolled his eyes and walked down the hall. I followed him into the first classroom we found and pasted another picture to the whiteboard and to various desks. We did that in all the other classrooms in the school and in the gym, canteen and main office. It had taken us a little over three hours to complete and we were both exhausted but we grinned triumphantly at each other as we looked at our handy work. It seriously looked like the set to an incredibly cheap porno movie but that was good. I turned the alarm back on and locked the door behind me before we both sprinted over to Puck`s car.

We got in and saw that both Rachel and Mercedes had fallen asleep in the back seat. They looked so peaceful we decided not to wake them up and so we drove home in silence. About thirty minutes into the return journey I turned to look at Puck and whispered so as not to wake the sleeping girls, "I really appreciate this Puck. Not many people would help me to do the actual criminal part of taking revenge."

He shrugged his shoulders and whispered back, "There is no way that I was going to let them get away with hurting our Jewish Princess." I should of felt jealous at his nickname for her but the way his eyes softened when he looked at Mercedes in his mirror left no doubt in my mind that he wasn`t after my girl.

We arrived at Rachel`s house first and I leaned into the back to try to wake her. All I did was manage to wake Mercedes up who sleepily mumbled, "She sleeps like the dead, you won`t wake her up."

I looked down at the petite girl and made my decision. Remembering to let my legs take all the weight I scooped her up into my arms as Puck rushed around to take her.

"I got her but if you could move her arms to my chest I will be able to get her through the door a little more easily." He did as I asked and I was surprised at how light she was as I carried her to her front door. Puck rang the doorbell and Leroy answered. He looked surprised that me and Noah Puckerman were carrying his unconscious daughter to his doorstep at 1 o'clock in the morning but then again who wouldn`t. He reached to take her but he had a mug of hot chocolate in his hand so I said, "She just fell asleep and I can take her to her room. I am used to lifting girls so I don`t find her that heavy."

Puck sniggered and leered at that and I said, "If my hands were free I would so hit you upside your head right now." I then turned to Leroy, "I meant in cheerleading."

He laughed a little at that and said, "I know what you meant Quinn. Come on in, you know where her room is."

If I had turned around I know I would have seen that suggestive look in Puck`s eyes but as it was I just walked up to her room. At the door with the elegant cursive writing on it that said Rachel, I stopped and kicked it open. She really did sleep like the dead because she didn`t even stir. I walked her over to her bed and led her on it gently. I took off her shoes and socks and then covered her with her duvet. I swept a few locks of hair out of her eyes then bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"Good night sweetheart." I murmured into her hair before walking away and softly closing the door behind me.

As I walked down the stairs I noticed that Puck wasn`t there and I worried for a second that Leroy had killed him and was even now stashing the body. When I spotted Leroy, he seemed to read my face and he explained, "He went to check on Mercedes. He said she was asleep in the car."

I nodded and said, "Well goodnight Leroy,"

"Good night Quinn and thank you for bringing Rachel home safe."

"I would never let anything hurt her." I said half to myself and half to him. He shot me an understanding smile and said, "I know you wouldn`t," before he closed his front door. I smiled as I walked back to Puck`s car.

XXXXX

The next day Jesse and I kept our ears open for the things going on over in Carmel High. We heard from some of our friends that Olivia hadn`t gotten into school until late that day and so most of the school saw the pictures. She had gone crazy and tried to rip down the pictures only to find out that they couldn`t be removed. Damn that super glue was good stuff, as Puck and I had found out. There were also many pictures on facebook which students at Carmel had taken of our handy work. The entire Glee club saw the pictures at lunch and were very pleased with our work.

Rachel and I were walking towards our lockers to put our books away before Glee club and I couldn`t help but feel I was on top of the world as I had beaten Vocal Adrenaline at their own evil game.

As I closed my locker Santana came sauntering by with a smirk on her lips. I could feel Rachel stiffen beside me and then Santana dropped her books right in front of me. She bent down in her sinfully short cheerio`s skirt and did it at a deadly slow pace making sure to push her ass into me again.

Oh God... she wasn`t wearing any underwear.

My mind froze for a second and as I was pushed up against the locker by her bare flesh. I was trapped.

I knew Rachel had seen that she wasn`t wearing any underwear as she bent down and I could feel her practically fuming beside me. She dropped my hand as Santana stood up with her back firmly pressed against my chest. I felt her start to wiggle a little when she suddenly went flying away from me. I noticed with some shock that Rachel had pushed her away.

Being a cheerleader meant that she managed to keep her balance and stay on her feet and she looked at Rachel with fire in her eyes.

"What the hell Lopez." Rachel practically screamed at her.

"I`m showing her she has options Berry rather than have to settle for a hobbit." She screamed right back.

"She doesn`t want you, you slut." Rachel`s voice really did carry well but there were very few people left in school and nobody close by except for Britt who wandered innocently down the hall on her way to glee. At Rachel`s last shouted insult Santana had thrown herself at Rachel and they went to the floor fighting with Santana on top. Britt came to a stop beside me and cocked her head then said, "This is super hot but maybe we should break it up before they get hurt."

I had a hard time taking my eyes away from them and I was a little embarrassed to admit how painfully turned on I was by this but I focused on Britt and said, "Your right."

She nodded and we sped towards the two girls. I grabbed Rach and Britt grabbed San and we pulled them a part. Rachel was panting as I held her against me, which really wasn`t helping the whole aroused thing, and Santana was screaming profanities in Spanish.

Britt pulled Santana down the hall and I gave her a weary smile as they turned the corner. Rachel slumped against me and when her breathing evened out she asked, "Do you find her attractive?"

I immediately and honestly said, "I have never thought about her that way. You are the only girl I ever see."

She calmed slightly at that answer but still asked, "Were you aroused just now?"

"Yes."I answered honestly and when she looked at the floor dejectedly I added, "I was only turned on by the sight of you, I mean damn Rach you were looking so hot..." I trailed off thinking about what I had just witnessed and smiled slightly and she slapped my arm lightly.

"Don`t be such an animal." She scolded teasingly and I was embarrassed to realise that I had been acting just as Puck had last night.

"I don`t know maybe one day you will enjoy that animal side of me." I teased back and she blushed.

"Maybe I will," She muttered and I swallowed hard.

To distract from the quickly building sexual tension I held out my hand to her which she took and said, "We better get to Glee."

Quickly reverting to her normal self she replied, "Quite right Quinn, Regionals is this Saturday and it is very important that we lose no rehearsal time."

"Whatever you say sweetheart."

**A/N: The next chapter will probably be the last unless there is something you want me to add, in which case I will try my best to include it. Please review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For this final chapter I have gone with the show in my own way but changed the ending to suit my purposes. As a warning this chapter may push the T rating a bit in certain places. Enjoy...**

I came home after driving Rachel and Kurt home and went to the kitchen to get a snack. I leant against the counter and bit into an apple as Jesse walked out into the Kitchen sifting through a pile of letters.

"This came for you." He said holding out a brown envelope to me. I opened it and four pieces of paper was inside. I quickly scanned the pieces and after a few seconds I felt my heart shatter. I put the papers back in the envelope, grabbed my ipod and headed for the door. I heard Jesse call after me, "Q what`s wrong?" but it just made me walk faster and as soon as I was outside I broke into a run.

I found that this was always the best way to clear my mind. I let the beat of the music flow through me and I allowed myself to only focus on that. I ran until I eventually found myself back at the school and I went to the bleachers and sat at the very top.

I took the pieces of paper out again and looked at them. One of them was a cheque for a substantial amount of money signed at the bottom by Russell Fabray. The second piece was a deed to the house back in Carmel which stated that I was the owner of the house. The third was a form telling me that I was legally emancipated from my parents. The final piece was a short letter from my mother.

_Quinn,_

_Your Father and I have decided that it is best if we go our separate ways from you. You have the house and enough money with that cheque to go to college. You are now legally an adult and we want you to know that we love you. We have already moved to California. All our love,_

_Judy and Russell _

And that was it. Now my parents had abandoned me and I felt truly lost. They weren`t even my parents anymore apparently, they were Judy and Russell. I had never felt more alone. They hadn`t even given me an address in California so that I could go and visit them.

I sat there for hours wondering what I had done wrong so that my parents couldn`t even put up with me for the 18 years they were obligated to do so. I didn`t even notice as it became dark or when my ipod died and I was left in total silence. I don`t even know when I broke down and started to cry or when the tears stopped and it was quickly replaced by anger.

It wasn`t until I felt a warm pair of arms, so achingly familiar, wrap themselves around me that I realised how cold it was.

"Your freezing Quinn," Rachel said wrapping a coat she was holding around me. I didn`t move or say anything and I couldn`t even look at her. What if she left me too. I didn`t think I would be able to handle that.

"Everyone has been worried about you. You just ran out of the house and we couldn`t find you for a few hours."

I could see that she was getting slightly exasperated that I wasn`t talking to her so I just passed her the papers and it was silent as she thoroughly read all of them. When she was finished she pulled me into a tight hug and whispered, "You don`t need them Quinn. You have me and Jesse and Mark and all your friends."

I buried my head into her shoulder and let her scent calm me enough so that I could murmur, "They just left Rach, I wasn`t good enough for them and what if... what if I`m not good enough for you?"

She lifted my chin to stare into my eyes and said, "Quinn Fabray, don`t you ever think that. You are perfect and I am never going to leave you like they did. I love you."

"I love you too. Promise you won`t leave me?" I asked vulnerably.

"Promise."She said clearly and honestly. "Now lets get you home."

"Alright." I said standing up and stretching my frozen limbs. We walked home together and I knew that although my parents didn`t want me I was the luckiest girl in the world. I could live without my parents as long as I had Rachel in my life.

XXXXX

I stared out the window of the bus as we made our way to Regionals. Sat next to me was Rachel who at the moment was leaning across the aisle to have a very animated discussion with Kurt about Regionals. I rolled my eyes at my best friend Jesse who was sat on the other side of Kurt looking equally as bored. They finally took a breathe and just as I hoped that I could finally get my girlfriend back, Mercedes leaned forward from the chairs behind us and started the conversation up again. I sighed and stared out the window again. It was going to be a long trip.

XXXXX

As we walked into the building I couldn`t help but feel nervous. Not only about the competition but I was also nervous about the fact that Vocal Adrenaline were going to be here and Olivia might have figured out that it was me that embarrassed her in front of the entire school.

We got settled into the area set aside for us and then went out to watch the performances without seeing Olivia once.

Aural Intensity performed but it was clear that they were not as good as us. We gathered in the green room to get ready for our performance and Mr Schue came in.

"Are you guys ready?"

There were various forms of agreement from around the room and he smiled and said, "Good you guys are going to be amazing especially if Quinn and Rachel knock the duet out of the park like they did yesterday at rehearsals." He was trying to psych us up and to be honest it was working. I am really looking forward to singing ' faithfully' as a duet with my girlfriend no matter how big of a splash it will make. Rachel smiled at me and I felt extremely confident as I walked out of the room and took our positions behind the curtain.

I looked over to Rachel and noticed that Mr Schue and Finn had come over to talk to her quickly but before I had time to wonder what was wrong I had something pressed over my face. The shock of it made be take a sharp intake of breathe and I breathed in a strong odour that automatically made me feel drowsy. I didn`t have time to even try to lash out before I slipped into darkness.

I stirred awake and realised that I was being carried. I didn`t move so that I didn`t alert my attacker to the fact that I was conscious and I tried to figure out how long I had been knocked out.

"Put her in there and lock the door." I heard the commanding voice of Olivia and from her words I knew that I couldn`t stay still anymore. I opened my eyes and pushed away from the person that held me. I noticed it was a boy called Eric from Vocal Adrenaline and I spun around and quickly regained my balance.

I looked at the two people in front of me and they looked startled before Olivia got that arrogant look on her face and said, "You can leave us alone now Eric." He looked like he wanted to argue but when Olivia said, "Go," without looking away from me, he took the hint and scurried out of the room.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "Clever move Quinn, the picture. A true work of evil."

I squirmed a little at that because sure I was a bitch but I wasn`t evil. Was I? She carried on despite my little inner dialogue.

"I know that is why you will appreciate my retaliation. I used chloroform to knock you out so you will miss the performance."

I was outraged and that was when I realised the faint noise coming from the door. It was Rachel singing our duet and my blood ran cold as I heard Finn join in with my part. He must have filled in for me when they couldn`t find me. I heard the song was coming to a close so without a look back I sprinted from the room and headed for the stage.

I ran to where the rest of the club were standing in the wings waiting to come on to back up Rachel and Finn in the last line of the song. As I struggled to catch my breathe Mr Schue asked, "Quinn, where have you been?"

"Vocal Adrenaline," was my panted reply and they all understood and there faces hardened. Puck looked murderous and muttered about going to find them and cause them pain but Mr Schue`s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"The best way to cause them pain now is to go out there and perform better than them."

Puck nodded just in time for us to all make our way onto the stage and Rachel and Finn belted out the last lines to the song. I fell into a backing position for the end of the song and as Rachel turned around she saw me and beamed at me. We quickly fell back into our normal positions with Finn and I swapping as we carried on through the other two songs.

We ran off the stage at the end of 'Don`t stop believing' to wild applause from the audience and as soon as we were back stage I picked up Rachel and swung her around in my arms as we both laughed together. When I put her back down she asked, "What happened to you?"

"Olivia chloroformed me and tried to lock me in a cupboard." I said and I watched her face get redder and redder with each of my words. The anger in her eyes was unmistakeable and it was then that I noticed Olivia walking onto the stage ready to lead Vocal Adrenaline`s performance.

Rachel took one look, marched over to stand in front of her and then punched her in the face. She went down crying and everyone just stood there in shock as Rachel walked back over to me and linked our hands. All anger was gone from her face and she asked innocently, "Quinn baby, can we go and get some ice for my hand?" I couldn`t help myself, I just laughed.

Some members of Vocal Adrenaline helped Olivia and I walked Rachel to the green room to get her some ice. I found some and pulled Rachel down onto my lap as I sat on the sofa and rested the ice on her hand. She snuggled into me and I couldn`t help but whisper in her ear, "Damn Rach, that was so sexy." My voice went low as I said it and she shuddered. Before she had a chance to respond the rest of the glee club came in chatting about our performance and of course congratulating Rachel on the amazing punch. She blushed at the praise and it was so adorable.

Not long after that we were back on stage and waiting for the announcement.

"And the winner is... New Directions."

The crowd broke into applause and we all went crazy at the mention of our club. We screamed and jumped up and down and I pulled Rachel into a massive hug which quickly started off a group hug. Mr Schue collected the huge first place trophy and came to join in on the hug.

XXXXX

I pulled my truck up outside Rachel`s house and got out to open the door for her. I took her bag and walked her to the door.

"Do you want to come in Quinn?"

"I would love to."

She opened the door to let us in and I dropped her bag in the hallway. Listening to the silent house I asked, "Where are your Dads?"

"They are out of town for the weekend because Daddy had a business conference he had to go to and Dad went with him." She said it with a world of suggestion in her eyes and I swallowed hard.

She took my hands and started walking us up the stairs as she said, "We have the whole house to ourselves." As we walked into her room I knew that I must be dreaming and when she sat on the bed I asked, "What are you doing?"

"We just won Regionals Quinn. I`m planning on celebrating with my girlfriend." She stood up then and ran her hands down my sides. I shivered at her touch and she reached up to pull my dress up over my head and I did the same to Rachel. I pulled her into me and started to kiss her. It was soft and slow because we knew that we had all the time we could want. She pulled back briefly and undid her bra and as it fell to the floor by jaw dropped.

"You are... so beautiful...perfect."

She blushed a little then I reached around to take off my own bra. She stuttered for a bit until I kissed her again. I moved us backwards until Rachel`s knees hit the bed and she fell backwards. I fell forward but managed to catch myself on my elbows. I let my hands wander across the toned abs and the perky breasts.

My thumbs played with her nipples and I felt her groan into my mouth. I planted open mouthed kisses down her neck and down to her breasts. I took one nipple in my mouth and started to suck whilst using my hand to make sure the other nipple didn`t feel forgotten. I felt her hands latch into my hair to keep me there but I kissed a quick trail across her chest and began my ministrations on the other breast.

I could her little gasps and mutterings above me as I carried on working and my hands wandered all over her body. When they reached the hem of her panties I stopped for a second and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed but fluttered open when I stopped and they were glazed over with lust.

"Rach...are you sure...you want to do this?" I asked.

"Very sure," She said in a breathy voice and she took my hands and guided them down to her panties. She hooked my fingers around the hem and started to push them down as far as she could. Not needing to be told twice I took them off all the way and threw them away from the bed.

I quickly stepped back and removed my own panties and Rachel shimmied up the bed so that we weren`t half hanging off.

Seeing her do that naked, I let a little moan escape and I had to control myself so that I didn`t just jump straight back on the little brunette. I slowly crawled back up her body and kissed her again, both of us groaning at the full body skin on skin contact.

"I need you inside me Quinn." Rachel said huskily and I nearly came right there and then but I with great effort I controlled myself.

I continued to kiss her as I let my hand trail up her thigh and play teasingly around her opening.

"Quinn... please." She moaned so I slid my finger through her folds and let my thumb play with her clit. At my first touch of that sensitive area she bit down on my bottom lip and it made me moan.

I slowly slid one finger inside her and when she was comfortable I started to move in and out of her.

"More Quinn...faster...please."

I added another finger and picked up the pace of my thrusts. Her hands slid down from my hair and started to play with my breasts and it made me lose rhythm with my thrusting. I soon regained my timing but then she trailed her fingers, sloppily but effectively, down my stomach and dove straight into me with two fingers. I groaned and fell on her slightly but I wanted us to come together so once again I reigned myself in and added a third finger.

"Quinn...I-I`m so... so close..."

"Me too," It was all I could get out and we both picked up the speed of our thrusting at the same time. I felt her walls clamp down around my fingers and heard her scream my name and so I let myself go over the edge and I came as well.

I collapsed next to her and we panted together as we regained control of our bodies. When I had enough strength in my arms I wrapped them around her and hugged her to my chest.

"That was incredible, I love you Quinn," Rachel muttered already half asleep.

I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and wondered what I did to get so lucky. I knew that no matter what I wanted her in my life forever so I reached down and kissed the top of her head and whispered back, "I love you too Rachel Berry."

**A/N: Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed. Your support means a lot. Until next time...**


End file.
